Alvin and the Chipmunks: love or fame
by classof2015
Summary: This is the Part 2 of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Love or Fame. Please no bad comments. Please let me know what you guys think of Part 2.
1. Chapter 1- Forgiveness

**Chapter 1- Forgiveness**

Alvin opened the Auditorium door to the opposite where Simon walked. "Simon!" He called out. Where are you, Si? I need to talk to you!" Alvin looked around the school halls and couldn't see him." Si!"

He looked the other direction and find two chipmunks at the door. "Simon!" Simon looked at the direction where Alvin had called him. He gave an evil glare at Alvin and back into the Auditorium.

Alvin ran to the Auditorium doors where Theodore was standing. "I don't think you should talk to Simon, Alvin." Theodore said when Alvin opened the door.

"Why not?" Alvin asked.

"Because he's angry."

"Well, I can see that, Theodore."

Alvin went into the Auditorium and looked for Simon once more. He found him standing on the table himself, getting a drink to calm himself down. "Simon, there's something I need to talk to you about." Alvin said, when he reached to Simon.

"There's nothing to talk about, Alvin!" Simon said, finishing up his drink and throwing it away. He hopped down from the table and walked away from Alvin.

"Simon, I can explain."

"You kissed Jeanette right in front of me, Alvin. Explain that to me." Simon demanded.

"Listen to me! There were two boys who wanted pictures of me and Jeanette for the yearbook."

"I find that really hard to believe, Alvin."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, when I saw you guys kissed, I didn't see no boys taking your guys pictures. Brittany was right, we can't trust you."

"If you don't believe me, go ask Jeanette and Eleanor. They were there when it happened. They will tell you the same thing."

"I know your lieng to me. Your tricks aren't going to work this time. I'm sorry, Alvin, I can't trust you and I never will." Simon didn't say another word and walked away.

Alvin went back to the others and told them what happened. "I had a feeling he wouldn't believe you." Jeanette said, disappointed.

"What did you tell him?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin told Jeanette and Eleanor everything. "Wait, he thinks your lieing?" Jeanette said, even more disappointed.

"What are we going to do and where is Brittany?" Eleanor said, looking around.

"I don't know what we are going to do, but the last time I saw her, she was with Dave when I came in to tell you guys." Alvin explained.

"I'll go talk to Simon." Jeanette said.

"Talking to him won't do any good, Jeanette."

"We have to try, Alvin." Jeanette ran off to go find Simon. She ran outside of the Auditorium. Simon and Theodore were sitting out in the hall on the staircase.

"Simon!" Was all she can say.

Simon just looked at her with disappointment. "Theodore, go look for Eleanor. She is probably wondering where your at.

"Okay!" Theodore said. He went back to the Auditorium and looked for Eleanor.

Simon didn't know what to say. He was too upset with them both to speak. Mostly, with Alvin because he knew how much Simon liked Jeanette and yet, he still did it. He stood up off the step and looked at Jeanette in the eyes. "Jeanette, why?"

"Simon, it was just a kiss for the year book." Jeanette said.

"I find that really hard to believe, Jeanette. I mean, where was the boys with the camera? Explain that, Jeanette."

"I don't know what happened to the boys, but me and Alvin are telling the truth."

"You should of talked to me about it first before you guys did anything."

"Maybe you should cool off, Simon. We can talk about this later and I promise that I am tuly sorry, Simon. I hope you can forgive me." She looked at Simon with her purple eyes. He couldn't stay mad at her. It wouldn't be right. He is still upset, yet he could tell that she is truly sorry.

"I forgive you!" Simon said, calmly. But it was going to be hard forgiving Alvin.

Dave, Claire, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor met up with Simon and Jeanette. " So, how about Dinner?" Dave asked them.

"Sounds good to me." Theodore said, rubbing his stomach.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Alvin said with a laugh.

At the restaurant, it was another normal night for Simon and Jeanette. They both decided to forget about it and move on. They just want to have a good night with the family. Brittany on the other hand was still upset. When they all got home, they all went to bed. Brittany couldn't sleep. She let the tears stream down her face. She couldn't help but cry herself to sleep.

At school on Monday, during lunch, Brittany was giving Alvin the silent treatment. Everytime when Alvin tries to talk to her, she ignores him and walks away.

"Come on, Brittany! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry." Brittany didn't say a word to Alvin and walked into the cafiteria, staying far away from Alvin as possible.

Becca saw what was going on between Alvin and Brittany. "Let her calm down, Alvin. She'll come around." She said, stitting at a table with Alvin.

"No she won't. I made a big mistake."

"Alvin, we both know Brittany."

 _No we don't!_ Alvin thoought to himself. "How is Jeanette doing." He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Jeanette told me she liked the kiss." Becca admitted, wanting Alvin to know.

Alvin looked at Becca with surprise. "She liked the kiss?"

"Yeah, that's why she was upset after the play. She feels guilty about it though."

"To tell you the truth, I liked the kiss too. I also feel guilty about it. I don't know what to do. I want to tell Brittany how I feel about it, but no matter what, she will never forgive me."

"Alvin, if she knows that you love, care, and still want to be with her, then she has to forgive you."

That night, it was homework, dinner, and getting ready for bed. After her shower, Brittany got her tail and fur brushed out. As she was putting the brush away, she heard the bathroom door closed shut. She turned around to see who it was of course, it had to be, "Alvin!" Brittany said, anger coming to her again. "Let me out!"

"I'm sorry but that's not happening."

"Alvin, I'm not playing."

"Neither am I. I'm not letting you out until we talk about this."

"I have nothing to say."

"Then don't! Just hear me out."

Brittany crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm listening." She said with a shrug.

"The very first time I first layed my eyes on you, I had feelings for you from the beginning. I wanted to spend time with you from that moment. That kiss will never change how I feel about you. I care too much about you to hurt you like that. Brittany, all I want you to know that I am falling in love you."

"You are?" Brittany said in shock, tears running down her face again.

Alvin looked into Brittany's eyes, whiping the tears of her cheeks. "Yes, I am!"

 **This is the first chapter of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Love or Fame Part 2. Hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Tree House

**Chapter 2- The Tree House**

Today was the day to start on the tree house. Alvin, Brittany, and Dave were in the shed, grabbing the things they needed. The shed was dim from an old light bulb that was put in a long time ago. It was a bit crowded as well but Dave didn't have much trouble looking for the things they needed. Alvin found the drill to screw the wood in, Brittany found the nails, and Dave found enough stack of wood and found the saw to cut the wood.

Once they found all the things they needed, Dave turned the light switch off and they all headed out the healthy, stirdy tree that Alvin and Brittany had found few weeks ago. The others were already at the tree, waiting for Dave, Alvin, and Brittany to get there. As they got to the tree, they all placed the tools onto the ground.

"Before we do anything, we need to figure out the design for the tree house." Jeanette reminded them.

"How about we do they same design that Brittany had made when we were at the Island. That tree house was amazing." Alvin suggested.

"The tree is also low enough like the one from the other tree house." Theodore added.

"Now that we have everything, we can get started." Dave said.

"What should we start first?" Eleanor asked.

"First, we need to start the plat form." Simon said.

"Before we start on that, I'm going to start cutting the wood."

Dave grabbed a piece of wood from the ground and placed it on a table, which was already by the tree earlier. He started up the saw and started cutting the wood. When he finished cutting the first wood, Dave placed it on the ground. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore grabbed the wood and climbed up the tree with it, along with the Chipettes help.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes got started with the plat form while Dave kept on cutting. Alvin and Brittany started drilling between branches while Simon and Jeanette help keep the wood in place. Theodore and Eleanor kept on passing the wood to Alvin and Brittany as Dave kept on cutting them. Now it was time for the railings.

It was a little difficult with the railings because Theodore was have a little trouble setting them up.

"Let's just cut out square holes then drill them on the sides." Alvin suggested.

"We should drill two on each side to help make it stand better." Simon added.

Dave cut the wood into square holes for them so they won't have to. When he was finished with that, the Chipmunks did one side of the railings, the chipettes did the other side. Next, it was the walls and her sisters helped out with the roof. So far, it looked exactally like the tree house just like the one from the Island. But this one was a little different. Now, it was time for the stairs. The stairs goes all the way down to the bottom.

Right before they start with painting, they all decided to take a break. For lunch, they all made ham and cheese sandwiches and started eating for a few minutes. When they finished eating, Alvin and Brittany were in the shed, looking for the paint for the tree house. They may have forgotten that there was no paint because no can of paint was no where to be seen.

"Uhm Britt, we have a problem." Alvin said, look under a tarp.

"What's wrong?" Brittany said.

"There is no paint in here."

"Wait, isn't there a can over there?" Brittany pointed at a small can that was sitting at the corner of the shed.

Alvin climbed over and through stuff to reach for the can. He read the label and it wasn't what he thought of. "Britt, this is wood protector."

Brittany was so confused. "There has to be paint in here, remember? When we first moved in the you guys, we were painting the beds."

"Dave probably used all of the rest when he build the desks so we can do our homework."

Brittany thought about it for a second. "Maybe, your right! But, I could of sworn we had enough for the tree house."

"Maybe it's time to buy more paint." Alvin said, looking once more before heading out.

They both let Dave know that there was no paint in the shed. So, just Alvin, Brittany, and Dave went to the start to get at least two gallons of paint. It was hard choosing paint because Alvin and Brittany each want a different color.

"Come on, guys, we don't have all day. Me and Claire are going out for dinner around seven." Dave said getting impatient.

"Well, tell miss princess that we don't want a girly color for a tree house." Alvin argued.

"I knew this would be a bad idea. I should of let Simon and Jeanette come instead."

"A light brown would be good color." A familiar voice said, who was right next to Dave.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I thought you guys needed a little help." Claire said, grabbing a light brown sample.

"Our Hero!" Alvin said, sarcastically.

Claire showed the paint sample to Dave. "Thanks, Claire. This should be perfect. What do you guys think?" Dave asked Alvin and Brittany, showing them the sample.

"I like it! Better than a light pink color." Brittany gave Alvin a glare. Alvin raised his paws defensivelly.

Dave bought the two gallons of paint and went back home to the tree house. They told the others what color they are going to use. "Why a light brown color?" Jeanette asked.

"It brightens up the inside and the outside of the tree house." Dave said.

Before they got started, Theodore saw Becca coming their way. "Dave, Becca is here." He said.

Dave look up as he poured the paint into the tray. "Hey, Becca!" Dave said with a smile.

"Hey, guys! I see your finally getting started on the tree house." Becca said.

"We started around nine this morning." Brittany said, exhausted.

"Do you mind if I help?" Becca asked Dave.

"Sure, I have to start getting ready for me and Claire's dinner tonight. Claire is meeting me at my place so I need the house cleaned before she gets here."

"Okay! Have a great time on your date tonight."

"Thanks, we are getting started on painting the tree house then putting the wood protector on." Dave said, giving Becca the paint brush. Dave went back to the house so he can get ready for dinner tonight with Claire.

Thirty minutes had passed since they started painting. Something cam acrossed Becca's mind. It was a reason why she cam down to Seville's House in the first place. "Alvin, Brittany, I need to speak to you guys alone."

Alvin and Brittany followed Becca. They weren't that close to the house when they stopped. "What's up?" Alvin said.

"He knows about the magazine." Becca said nervously.

"What?" Alvin said, in shock. They both knew who Becca was talking about.

"Becca, why didn't you tell us?" Brittany said.

"I wanted to. I really did, but he threatened me. The reason why I'm telling you now is because I'm worried about Simon and Jeanette's relationship."

"We know the feeling." Brittany said, thinking about her sister.

"I just wish you should of told us." Alvin said disappointed.

"I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I just got really scared."

"Becca, we have to tell someone at the school before things get too bad."

"I promise I will let someone know but I can't say anything to Simon and Jeanette. They have been through a lot since the night of the play."

"We won't say anthing. But we have to let them know at some point." Brittany said. Alvin and Becca both agreed with her.

When the tree house was fully done, Becca went home and the Chipmunks went inside and watched TV. After watching some TV, it was time to decide what sounds great for dinner. "What about Frozen Pizza?" Brittany suggested.

"We always eat Pizza. Let's have something else tonight." Alvin said.

"Let's have left over Chicken Fried Rice. There's still some from the other night. There is plenty enough for all of us." Theodore said. They all agreed and Theodore placed the big bowl of the left overs in the microwave and started it up for a minute.

When they finished eating, Brittany was making sure they have everything they needed for the Homecoming Dance.

"Brittany, why are you worrying about the dance? Homecoming doesn't start until next week." Alvin said.

"I know! I'm just making sure I have everything." Brittany said.

"Don't worry! We have everything we need."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

The rest of the night, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were finishing up the tree house. They were planning the activities they can do, putting up decorations, and working on the, "furniture? Why do we need furniture?" Simon asked, confused.

"To make it homie." Alvin said.

"We are not moving in here, Alvin."

"I Didn't say anything about moviing in, Smart Guy! I want to make sure everyone is comfortable. At least we get a chair in here." Simon helped out with the rest of the stuff.

Since there was enough time, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were helping Dave with the fire pit since the Chipette's birthday was in two weeks. The only ones who weren't helping out was Theodore and Eleanor. They were too busy tossing a ball to each othe. After a few minutes of tossing, it was almost time for bed.

"I will give you five minutes, then it's time to hean in." Dave called to them.

"Okay, Dave!" Eleanor threw the ball and went a little too far. "Uh, oh!"

"I got it Eleanor!" Theodore said, running towards the ball. Theodore grabbed the ball out of a small hole. He examined the hole a little bit before getting back to playing.

"Theodore, get away from there!" Jeanette said.

"Why?"

"That's a snake hole." Alvin warned Theodore.

"Snake hole!" Theodore hid behind Eleanor.

"It's time to head inside." Brittany told them. All of them went inside and went to bed for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3- Homecoming

**Chapter 3- Homecoming**

About Saturday afternoon, the chipettes were getting started on their Homecoming dresses for the dance tonight while the chipmunks were working on their suites. Since they had more time before getting ready for tonight. They all decided to BBQ for an early dinner since it was a really nice day today. About two hours later, it was time to get ready for the dance. The chipettes were getting ready in the bathroom and the chipmunks were getting ready in their bedroom.

The chipmunks were finished getting ready before the girls, as always. They all waited in the living room. The chipette's were about ready so Dave waited in the car. Before it was time to leave, Brittany placed the tiarra that Jeanette wore in the play, placed it on Jeanette's head once more. This was all of their first Homecoming dance. They were all excited and couldn't wait any longer. The chipettes walked out of the bathroom and the chipmunks heard them coming to the livingroom.

When Alvin turned around and looked at Brittany, he saw a beautiful pink dress she was wearing. The only word that came out of his mouth was, "wow!"

"What?" Brittany said.

"You guys look Beautiful!" Theodore said with a big a smile on his face.

"Not just beautiful, you look amazing!"

Alvin's compliment made Brittany smile, but not only it her smile, it made her blush. "Thanks, Alvin!" She said in a low voice that almost sounded like a whisper.

"We should get going. We don't want to keep Dave and Claire waiting." Simon said to the girls.

The chipmunks and chipettes didn't say another word. They all walked out and hopped in Dav'es car. Everyone buckled themselves in and Dave went off to the school.

When they got to the school they only had five more minutes until the dance. The whole school couldn't be more excited. Everyone was lined up at the door, including Ian Hawke and Zoe, while Alvin noticed them walking towards the others.

"Uh, Dave, whats Mr. Pelikon man Doing here?" He said, disapointed.

"I invited them, Alvin." Dave said.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Dave?"

"Give him a chance, Alvin! We both decided to work apart, just as friends."

"For what? To ruin our lives and put us in cages again?"

"No, so we can give each other another chance."

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Dave gave Alvin a look.

"What's up my main man?" Ian said, shaking Dave's hand.

"Hey guys what did you think of the play?" Dave said.

"Wait, you guys saw the play?" Simon asked.

"Wouldn't want to miss it." Ian said.

"It was outstanding, Dave. I can't remember the last time I went to see a play." Zoe said.

"I wonder why." Alvin said, remembering the island. Brittany gave Alvin a nudge in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"I completely understand that." Dave told Zoe, giving Alvin another look.

Suddenly, the doors began to open and everyone was now handing in the tickets, walking into the gym. Finally, the Homecoming started and the gym was crowded, full of people. The minutes had passed and the music had started and everyone began to dance. Alvin was dancing with Brittany, Simon was dancing with Jeanette, and Theodore was dancing with Eleanor and all of them were dancing in a group. Dave and Claire was talking to Ian and Zoe.

Thirty minutes had passed and chipmunks and the chipettes were worn out. Simon went to go get drinks for everyone, along with Theodore and Eleanor. Brittany was talking to one of her friends. Alvin and Jeanette were standing by the bleachers, waiting on their drinks.

"So, how are you and Brittany doing?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, me and Brittany are getting along a lot better. We only went on our first date. This is basically our second date."

"Second? When was the first date?"

"Remember when we were at the beach before school started?"

"Yeah I remember. How did that go?"

"It was great, actually. I wanted to talk to her without fighting and getting to know each other a lot better. At least we stopped fighting after that."

"Yeah I can tell."

Alvin laughed. Moments later, Simon, Theodore , and Eleanor came back with the drinks. "Sorry we took so long. The lines were pretty long." Simon said, giving Jeanette her punch.

"Its alright! Me and Alvin were talking while we waited."

"Where's Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"She was talking to someone else. Now she is talking to Becca."

"I'll give the drink to Brittany." Eleanor gave a cup of puch to Alvin and went to go find Brittany."

When Alvin reached to Brittany and Becca, he took a deep breathe and said, "um, Brittany?"

Brittany turned around and saw Alvin. "Oh, hey Alvin!"

"I'm going ro look for my boyfriend. He's probably looking for me." Becca said, noticing Alvin and Brittany's moment.

"Okay, talk to you later." Brittany said.

"See you guys later." Becca said, with a smile then walked away.

"So what's up?" Brittany said, moments later.

"You looked pretty tired from all that dancing, so I got you a drink."

"Thanks, Alvin." Brittany said, excepting the drink.

"So, Becca has a new boyfriend?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, they've been together for about a week now."

"Who is this guy?"

"Some guy in she met during lunch."

A new song began to play a minute later. It was a slow dance. Alvin grabbed ahold to Brittany's paw and they both walked in the middle of the dance floor and both started slow dancing. Simon walked up to Jeanette, who never moved from her spot. "Jeneanette!" Jeanette looked at Simon and smiled. "Will dance with me?"

"I would love to dance with you, Simon." Jeanette grabbed Simon's paw and they both walked by Alvin and Brittany and slow danced with them, followed by Theodore.

At first Simon was nervous slow dancing with Jeanette, but now that he got a little used to it he felt really comfortable that made him smile. Jeanette wasn't nervous at all. She trusts Simon with anything. She loves him more than anything. The smile on Simon's face made Jeanette smile too. Simon pulled Jeanette closer to him and Jeanette wrapped her arms tighter to him, putting her head agaisnt his. They were now looking into each others eyes for a moment. Just then, without thinking about it, Simon pressed his lips against Jeanette's.

It was something that they both never felt before. This wasn't the same like Jeanette kissed Alvin. It was way more. She like every moment of it. She pulled Simon closer to deepen the kiss. They both couldn't let go. It felt like it was just them in the gym. The song and the slow dance was over and they kissed just a moment more before pulling away.

A strange feeling came to Alvin. He just saw his brother get his first kiss with Jeanette. But he wasn't happy about it when he should be. He should be happy for his brother but for some reason he wasn't. He tried not to think about it but it wouldn't go away. He also couldn't find a reason why it is bothering him. To get over it, Alvin and Brittany went outside to look at the stars and the full moon that was very close that made it lighter outside.

Brittany noticed that there was something wrong with Alvin. She didn't want to ruin his night if they talk about it so she decided to keep quiet.

"I love you, Brittany."

Brittany looked at Alvin. "I love you to, Alvin."


	4. Chapter 4- The dream

**Chapter 4- The Dream**

Holding him felt so great. Jeanette just didn't want to let go of him. His lips were so warm, so soft. Jeanette wanted him kiss him much longer but pulled away. She looked into his hazel eyes.

Alvin smiled when Jeanette looked at him. "Do you still feel regret." Alvin asked, still holding Jeanette in his arms.

"No, I don't." Jeanette said, softly, shaking her head. "Do you?" Alvin didn't say a word. He pulled her in for another kiss. The picture then faded into pitch black.

Jeanette woke up from the dream. It was still dark out, so that means it was still the middle of the night. She sat up andrubbed her eyes. She sat there for a moment, thinking about the dream she just had. She remembered it perfectly well. It was just like the kiss from earlier, but just only one small differencee, it wasn't Simon. This time, it was Alvin.

Jeanette had no clue what to do. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She felt a lot closer with Simon after the Homecoming Dance, but why can't she stop thinking about her and Alvin? How could she get it out of her head? She's in love with Simon and only him. To get her head cleared out, Jeanette went out of their room and opened the door quietly to get outside on the porch.

Alvin woke up from the high sqeacked door. He looked down at his brothers beds to see if they heard it too. But Simon and Theodore were sound asleep. He looked at the Chipette's bunk. All of them were asleep esxcept one. He noticed that someone in the middle bunk was missing.

Alvin hopped off his bed to go in the front yard to find out why Jeanette would be up this late. He opened the door quietly so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He found Jeanette sitting on the step on the porch.

Jeanette turned over her shoulder and saw Alvin behind her. "What are you doing out here?" She said quietly.

"What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night." Alvin said.

"I needed time to think. Fresh air helps me think more clearly."

"Why in the middle of the night?"

"I had a dream that made me couldn't sleep."

"What was the dream about?" Alvin said, now sitting next to Jeanette.

"Well earlier, during the slow dance, me and Simon kissed." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, I saw."

"But in the dream, it was not Simon, it was you."

"Are you thinking the night of the play? Maybe that's why you had that dream."

Jeanette thought about it for a minute. It didn't make no sense. The play had nothing to do with it. "Ever since me and Simon kissed, I couldn't stop thinking about him until the dream."

"I don't know." Alvin shrugged.

"What do you think we should do?"

"We will talk to Simon about it. We should get some sleep. You know how Dave gets when I sleep in."

Jeanette laughed and they both went inside quietly and went back to bed. The next day, Alvin didn't have time to talk to Simon with Jeanette because he had homework he had to get done. So it was just Jeanette and Simon in the tree house, talking about last night. Jeanette told Simon everything and Simon understood.

"That is a bit confusing." Simon said, as soon as Jeanette told him everything about the dream. "But, I wouldn't want to worry about it. It's only a dream."

"Your right! I shouldn't worry about it." Jeanette leaned in and kissed Simon. They both went back and Jeanette grabbed a book and started reading.

That night, Jeanette has the same dream and has been having that dream for almost a week. She has been having lack of sleep and it's been messing up her school and her career. Three weeks is their next concert and if this dream and lack of sleep continues, it could mess up her singing too.

Everyone noticed what's been going on with Jeanette. Dave let her sleep in for the weekend to help her sleep better but they both know that Jeanette can't sleep all day everyday. So, for that week she has been going to bed early. So far, it had worked. She has been getting better sleeping patterns but the dreams were still going on. She didn't want anyone know about the dreams.

That Sunday, Alvin and Jeanette were doing dishes. Brittany would of helped but she is struggling with homework. Simon decides to help her since she has been struggling with questions for hours. Theodore and Eleanor were watching _Sponge Bob Square Pants_.

"Feeling a lot better since you been getting better sleep?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, but the dreams keep continuing. Not sure why they keep happening." Jeanette said.

"Maybe because you keep thinking about it."

"I'm not worried about it anymore. Now they are just getting annoying."

Alvin didn't know what to say about that. Maybe she said that because she didn't want no one to get worried. He couln't believe her since she has been unhappy when the dreams had started. Alvin wanted to try yo help Jeanette stop the dreams. There could be one way to stop them.

The bell rang for the next class and Alvin was looking for Jeanette. Alvin thought this will help stop the dreams. He didn't know how to ask her. He didn't want to ruin anything between Simon and Jeanette. He really didn't want to them, but he just wanted to get it over with.

He found Jeanette who was at her locker. He went up to her and sighed. "Jeanette, can I asked you something?" He said.

"Sure, what is it?" Jeanette said.

"Would you kiss me one last time?" Alvin asked nervously.

Jeanette looked at Alvin with shock. "Alvin, why would you ask me that? It will hurt Simon, even my sister."

"Yeah I know. But it wouldn't hurt if we it happened again. Nobody has to know."

"No, Alvin! Why would you kiss me again?" Jeanette grabbed her math book out of her locker.

Alvin couldn't give out the reason. All he said was, "I don't know!"

"Well there has to be a reason or you wouldn't of asked."

"Maybe I just want to get it over with."

"Alvin, that's not a good enough reason."

"I just think it could help stop the dreams that you been having." Alvin finally admitted.

"Alvin, I don't think it's a good idea. Whatever the reason is. You might think Simon and Brittany will be okay with it, but really they won't."

"Then, we won't tell them."

"Look, you're forcing me into doing something that I don't want to do. We can't kiss again. Remember what happened last time? It's not right and it's the wrong thing to do." Jeanette closed her locker.

Alvin thought about it for a minute. Jeanette was right. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. He is so close to have Brittany as his girlfriend. He couldn't ruin that."

"Brittany really loves you. If you really love her, you wouldn't do this." Jeanette didn't say another word. She walked away to her next class.

The chipette's birthday is coming up very soon and Dave wanted to see if it was safe since the snake hole is around. Zoe and Ian stopped by so Zoe can look at the snake hole. Zoe examined the hole carefully. Dave and Zoe both know that eveyone will not just be near the tree house or the bonfire. They will be running around everywhere.

Of course, it will be dark out and nobody won't be able to see the snake hole so Zoe suggested that Dave should put a graden light near the hole so everyone will know where it's at and everyone will be safe at the party. Too much worry about the snake hole was starting make Dave stressed. To help him relax, Ian offered to make tea for everyone.

"You don't have to do that, Ian." Dave said, relaxing himself on the couch.

"Your going to need it, Dave." Claire said, sitting next to Dave.

"I agree. The Chipette birthday is in two weeks, the concert is coming soon, you're worried about the Chipmunks and the snake hole. It's way too much to handle." Zoe explained.

Ian handed Dave the cup of tea. "Trust me, Dave. Your going to need it." He said. Zoe helped out with the drinks for the others.

"Are you sure that is Ian Hawke?" Alvin said to Brittany in a low voice so no one could hear.

Zoe passed on the drinks to everyone and gave Ian his. Ian gave Zoe a smile to say thanks and Zoe gave him the same to say your welcome. Everyone, including Dave and Claire, has noticed how Ian and Zoe looked at each other. It looked like they were getting closer than they did earlier this summer.

Later that day the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in the tree house, talking about Ian and Zoe's relationship. "To be honest, I think Zoe deserves better."

"What's wrong with them being together?" Theodore asked. He thought they looked cute together.

Alvin thought differently. "Uh, earth to Theodore! You saw the way he treated us. Who knows what he will do to Zoe." He said.

"Feeling just happen. There is no control how they feel torwards each other. Their feelings basically changed him." Eleanor explained.

"But how can feelings make people change?" Brittany asked.

"People change for good reasons. They have more things in common than we Thought."

"Yeah, I noticed." Alvin said with a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Well they have been talking a lot since we were rescued from the Island." Jeanette admitted.

"And they both have spending a lot of time with each other lately." Simon agreed.

"It's like they were meant to be together." Theodore said.

"As long as they leave us alone, I'm okay with it." Alvin said.

"Well, who could that be?" Alvin asked.

"It doesn't matter." Simon said. "It's their feelings, so we should just leave it alone." They all agreed and went back to the house.

The dreams had finally stopped. What's on her mind now is Ian Hawke and Zoe, she never would of thought they will have feelings towards each other, but things happen for a reason. Suddenly, Alvin popped in her mind. Even though the dreams had stopped, the thought of it continues. In reality, this could ruin her and Simon's relationship. Simon and Jeanette are finally together and she knows how much Simon loves her. What she feels right now is confusing to her. She wanted to get something over with but she knows it could change everything.

Alvin loves Brittany, more than anything. Something else is holding him back. It was something he should of done a long time ago. He knows it's time to get it over with. He found Jeanette to talk about it with her to see what she thinks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Alvin said.

"I rather just give it some time. Just to make sure."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do you think we should?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"I don't know!" Alvin shrugged, looking at the floor.

Simon was worried about Jeanette. He knew how much the dreams were bothering her. He wanted to talk about it with her but she refushed. She had other things to worry about. Jeanette didn't know what to do. Alvin and Brittany were getting closer and she wanted to make sure that will never change.

 **Sorry it took me a while to do this chapter. Been busy so I couldn't do any chapters. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5- Just Waiting To Happen

**Chapter 5- Just Waiting To Happen**

Alvin wanted to tell Jeanette the truth about the magazine. He figures it's the right thing to do. If she doesn't find out soon, who knowa what will happen. They had waited too long to say anything to both Simon and Jeanette.

Jeanette was in the living room, doing a little cleaning. She can tell that Alvin and Brittany were ready for their first kiss. No more arguments, they have gotten to know each other a lot better, and they know for sure how they feel. Brittany is at cheer leading practice and Dave is on his way to go get her now. So, Jeanette wanted to set up the moment before she comes home.

Alvin found Jeanette and walked up to her. "Jeanette, there is something you should know." Alvin said.

"Okay, what is it?" Jeanette said, stopping what she is doing.

"That guy you warned me about knows about the magazine."

When Brittany walked inside, she heart what Alvin just told Jeanette. She hid behind the wall that was on the other side of the living room. She can't believe Alvin told Jeanette when they were told not to. He should of talked to her, Jeanette, and Becca about it first before doing anything. Of course, he didn't listen. Brittany didn't want to hear anymore of it so she went to their room and changed out of her cheer leading uniform.

"Do you think he was the one who took the picture?" Jeanette said in shock. She was finishing up while listening to Alvin.

"I'm not sure! If he did, he will be in a lot of trouble." Alvin threatened.

"I bet Brittany is glad that you have been there for this past year she is lucky to have you."

Alvin couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, she is!" Alvin agreed. Brittany wasn't the only one that should be lucky. Alvin has done so much to be with Brittany. There was nothing more he could ask for. Asking Jeanette for one more kiss was a mistake. He now knows he have found the love of his life.

"Go get that kiss." Jeanette said with a smile. "Brittany should be home. You both are ready now."

Before Alvin could do anything, he wanted to figure out how to let Brittany know how much he loved her. She was the best thing has ever happened to him. She knows Alvin is in love with him but Alvin couldn't help wanting to remind her. They been through a lot together and now it was time for something more.

Be before he could go looking for her, Brittany found Alvin instead. "Alvin, we need to talk!" She demanded. Alvin followed Brittany to their room. Brittany shut the door behind her and turned to Alvin. "You told Jeanette about the guy and the magazine?"

"It's time for them to know, Brittany."

"So, you should of talked to me and Becca about it first."

"It doesn't matter, Brittany. The more we keep it from everyone, it could get worse."

"Jeanette has been through enough. Why would you do this?"

"Because I care about her."

"Since when you care about her so much?" Alvin didn't know what to say. He just kept quiet. Brittany shook her head then said, "how are things going to work out between us if you can't learn to listen or tell me anything?"

"Brittany!"

"Just don't, Alvin. I don't want to hear it. Why don't you just forget about us. I'm done." Brittany walked out of the room, leaving Alvin alone.

Alvin went back to the living room with the others, besides Brittany. She was in the dining room, finishing her homework. Theodore was flipping through channnels, looking for something to watch. Alvin hopped on the couch, sitting with Simon and Jeanette.

"What was going on in there?" Jeanette asked.

"Brittany is done with me." Alvin said, disapointed.

Simon gave Alvin a confused look. "What happened?" He asked.

"It's a long story. I really don't want to talk about it."

"We'll talk about it later." Jeanette whispered to Simon. Simon nodded in agreement.

Later on that night, Jeanette told Simon everything of what happened after the practice for the play. "So the guy you think made the magazine, threatened Becca." Simon said, making sure he understoon everything.

"Yeah, that's what Alvin told me." Jeanette said.

"No one mananged to tell anyone? This is serious, Jeanette. It's considered as harassment."

"We were afraid someone will get hurt."

"If you don't let someone know, somebody will get hurt. We are going to the principle tomorrow and let her know."

Alvin walked in to talk to Jeanette. Simon walked out to call Becca to tell her what's going on. Alvin closed the door so no one will hear their conversation. Jeanette knows exactly what he wanted to talk about. Alvin sat in front of Jeanette. It was silent for a while.

"Alvin!"

"I know. You don't have to say it. Like you said, if I love her, I wouldn't do this. But Brittany is done with me. She really doesn't care about anyrhing I do now."

"Simon ain't going to like it." Jeanette warned him.

"We can't control how we feel about it."

"Then we will have to tell him the truth. I'm still not sure if it's a good thing to do."

"I guess we will have time to think about it." Alvin stood up and climed into his bunk and layed down.

Jeanette went to check on Simon, who just got off the phone with Becca. Simon explained to Becca what was going on tonight and explained to let someone know tomorrow morning at school. Becca wasn't mad at all, which made Brittany calm down a little. Becca agreed with Simon and volunteered to come with them since she was involved in it. This was the only way it could be stopped.

That morning, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Becca were in the principle's office with Dr. Rubin. Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany were in the hall by Mrs. Ortega's class waiting for them.

Becca told Dr. Rubin the beginning to the end. Unfortionetly there was nothing that Dr. Rubin can do except, push the guy who threatened Becca. She knows Becca's past and she knows who threatened her. There was nothing she can do about the magazine.

What is confusing the most is who made the fake magazine. But the question was, is the magazine real or fake. Becca told them she will figure it out later on today. The first bell rang and it was time to go to their first class. Everyone walked into homeroom and sat in their seats when the last bell rang.

Today's class, Mrs. Ortega explaines the right and wrong decisions. She tells everyone that if you want to make the right choice, don't choose the wrong choice. If you don't want to make the wrong choice, then why do it anyway. Your choices make you who you are. Choose your decisions carefully.

What Mrs. Ortega told them, gave Alvin and Jeanette the right decision. They know what they had to do. They both decided not to kiss again. They knew it was the wrong thing to do. Simon and Jeanette had finally got what they wanted. They both hope to be together for a long time. They never felt this in love.

Just because Alvin and Brittany are not talking, won't stop Alvin's feelings towards Brittany. He wanted to make things right. He knew exactly how to do it. It was raining outside and Brittany went out to get the mail. Before she could go inside, Alvin walked out. He told Theodore to lock the door and Theodore did what Alvin said without asking why.

"If you haven't noticed, it's raining." Brittany asked angerly.

"I don't care!" Alvin demanded.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Brittany said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"There is something that I should of done a long time ago."

"And what is that?"

Unexpectedly, Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany's waists, pulled her towards him, and put his lips against hers. She wanted to pull away but instead, she wraps her arms around Alvin's neck. She pulls Alvin closer to deepen the kiss. Alvin then carries Brittany and put her back against the wall to keep herself balanced. Their kiss became more passionate. They both wanted this moment for a long time and now they are finally together.

 **Thanks for the good reviews. Hope you like it. Might not be able to do the next chapter because I will be going on a road trip for the weekend. I will do my best to post the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6- New Room

**Chapter 6- New Room**

Becca called back later that day. She let everyone know that it is a fake magazine. One thing that is real about it is the photo but didn't give out too much information. The story wasn't real either, because the article says that Alvin and Jeanette were together when really, there not and all the fans know that. The article didn't say where the picture was taken from. The only way they will know if it was real is that there will be a signature from the celebrity or the person who took the picture.

The celebrity would of also told the actual story and wouldn't of made it up. It would have been on the news since the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were so famous. Plus, the Press would of taken the photo but the Press weren't aloud on school grounds. The Chipmunks never felt more relieved. As long as the magazine is fake, there wouldn't be a problem.

Dave then, called in for a family meeting. The Chipmunks hopped on the chaire. Dave was standing across from them. This meeting was about a new room. Since Alvin and Brittany and Simon and Jeanette are now a couple, it was time for the Chipettes have their own room.

The Chipette's room will be in the old guest room. The guest room was harldy used so Dave thought it would be a good idea for the Chipettes room. Tomorrow after school, they will all take everything out of the guest room and take out the Chipette's things out of their room. Put the things in the old guest room and the shed. Once everything is out of the guest room, it will be time to paint the Chipette's room.

While waiting for the paint to dry, they will get ready for the yardsale. Since there are things that Dave doesn't use in the shed, it was time to get rid of them. There were old clothes that the Chipettes don't wear anymore, so the Chipettes are going to get rid of, so the kids can buy and use them for their dolls.

The next morning, they all ate breakfast and went to school. After school, they got started taking the things out of the guest room. Since today is the yardsale, it was time for the Chipmunks to get rid of stuff as well. Dave is getting ready to put the things he wants in the shed or attic and putting the things in the front yard that he is getting rid of, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes doing the same.

"Why do the Chipettes get the room?" Alvin asked, a little angry not having the room for himself.

"The Chipettes birthday is tomorrow. This is an early Birthday present for them. Plus, I don't want Chipmunk babies running around the house since are now a couple."

Once everything was out of the old guest room, it was time for painting. But there was one problem, searching for the color. Brittany suggested a light purple color.

Both of her sisters looked at her, confused. "Why light purple?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany had no idea why she picked light purple. It just came to her. "I don't know. It just popped in my head." They decided not to worry about it and agreed on the color.

While Dave was buying the paint, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes started setting up the yard sale. The yard sale was small, surrounded by a bunch of flowers with different colors. Luckly, there was space in the yard. Claire came by to help them out since they couldn't set up the tables and the furniture that was in the guest room.

Everything was set up for the yard sale and Dave came home just in time Dave walked out of the car with the can of paint in his hand, with new paint supplies. He walked inside, going into the old guest room. He placed the paint can and the bag of the paint supplies against the wall. He opened the paint can and took a paint tray out and the paint brushes, with the paint rolls. He poured the paint can in the tray.

Dave, Claire, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes began to paint the room . With every stroke, they wall will be covered with paint. Dave and Claire did one wall. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes did the other. The yard sale was starting soon and everyone was finished with the first coat.

Dave and Claire sat at a table that was in front of the porch. There was a safe box in front of them so they can take care of the money that Dave put in earlier so Dave can give the people the change back.

Within the hour, a middled age man with just a little gray in his hair, already bought a dresser. A married couple bought the bed set. A woman with a little girl who looked like she was about five years old, got all the Chipette's clothes for her barbies that she has at home. Some of Dave's stuff from the shed was sold. So far they made about seven hundred dollars.

Simon doubled check the money, making sure he didn't make any mistakes. "We made just about seven hundred and thirty dollars and fourty five cents." He said, putting the money back.

"We'll make more money once everything is sold." Alvin said.

"That will take all day, Alvin. We meed the bedroom done today before the party that is tomorrow." Dave explained.

"If we do the yard sale all day there will be no time for a second coat." Claire added.

"Which means there will be no time to get our room done. Don't forget, we have school and the party tomorrow." Jeanette said.

"I got this taking care of, guys. Me and Jeanette will take care of the rest of the yardsale. The rest of you can finish painting the room." Simon offered.

Everyone did exactly that. Jeanette and Simon took over the yard sale and the others started the second coat. It took them a few hours than they thought, but eventually, they got the second coat done. Simon and Jeanette didn't do too bad either. Most of the things were sold. Now they made up to $1,136. 30.

While waiting for the paint to dry, Claire and the Chipettes went to the store to shop for the things for their room. The others were making something to eat. Dave opened the window in the Chipette's new room to make the paint dry quicker.

The only things they needed for their room was a dresser, three bed side tables, three wall mirriors. Jeanette made a list, earlier better they left so they wouldn't forget anything. Once they got everything they needed, Claire bought all the things that was on the list. The Chipette's picked out a small dresser with three drawers, which was hard to carry. With help, Claire call Dave to help carry the small dresser for them. The three bed side tables wasn't a problem because it was light enough for Claire to carry. Dave came by to the front of the store and both him and Claire carried the small dresser in his trunk.

By the time they got back, it was time to move in since the walls were fully dry. But first, they were setting up the furniture that they bought. There was a wall that was between the door to walk in and the closet and the Chipettes wanted the mirriors to be right there.

Dave placed the mirrors right were the Chipettes wanted them to be. The three mirrors were side by side each other. Right across from it, will be there beds, which Dave will be doing next. As Dave was setting up the beds, Claire placed the bed side tables, which will be next to their beds. Next, it was the small dresser. Dave and Claire carried the dresser out of the trunk into the room. They placed the dresser to a wall that was between the closet and a window. Everyone took the rest of the Chipette's things out of the other room and put them into their new room where they wanted them to be and now the Chipettes were officially moved into there new bedroom.

The Chipettes new room was next to the Chipmunks room and Dave's room. It was new to the Chipettes now that they have their own room. This is the first night nit sharing with the Chipmunks. What makes it the same is that they will have normal ruitines that they do everyday. The only difference is the Chipmunks won't be in there and the Chipettes are in a different room.

For dinner, was Chinese night. They were making some conversations about the party that is tomorrow after school. The party starts at 4:00 and ends whenever everybody leaves. Tomorrow night was also the night of the Eclipse. The Eclipse sarts around 9:00 and Jeanette will be taking a video of the whole thing. The problem is, she don't have a video camera so she is going to have to borrow Dave's.

After dinner, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were playing the war card game. Of one round of the war game, it was time to get ready for bed school and the Birthday party. When everybody was finished with their showers, they went into their bedrooms and got into their beds. Claire stayed over and stay the night to help out with the party while the Chipmunks were in school. When the Chipmunks were setting up for bed, Alvin wanted to sleep with Brittany for one night.

Alvin got out of his bed, was about to walk out of the room. "Where do you think your going?" Simon said, stopping him.

"Going to sleep with Brittany tonight." Alvin said, standing in the door way.

"That's not a good idea, Alvin. They need to get used to sleeping without us in it, and remember what Dave discussed with is earlier!"

"We're not going to do anything. It's only one night."

"Remember what I told you last time. Don't make this a habit."

"It won't become a habit. Don't worry!" Simon rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue with him.

Alvin walked into the Chipette's room and saw Brittany still awake, writing in her diary. Her sister were already asleep. She saw Alvin walking towards her bed. "What are you doing in here?" She asked, confused.

"I wanted to sleep in with you." Brittany closed her diary for tonight and put it away in her bedside table. She scoot over one side to give Alvin some room. Alvin climbed in bed with Brittany and lied down, Brittany resting her head on his chest.

They didn't go to sleep right away. They both layed there in silence. "So, are we together now?" Alvin finally asked, wanting to make sure.

Brittany suddenly smiled." Yes, I guess we are."

"Are you sure we're not going too fast?"

"We'll take it day by day and see how it goes."

Moments had passed and Brittany began to kiss Alvin. Alvin kissed her back and placed his paw on her cheek. They kissed for a few minutes then Brittany pulled away. "I love you, Alvin!" She said in a whisper.

"I love you too, Brittany!" Alvin whispered back. Alvin kissed Brittany one more time and they both went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- The Chipette's Birthday

**Chapter 7- The Chipette's Birthday**

Brittany opened her eyes slowly, her head still resting on Alvin's chest. She felt very comfortable laying with him, just hoping that Alvin won't get in trouble by Dave. She can feel his warm body against hers, his arms wrapped around her still. Brittany has gotten what she wanted and there was nothing else that she could ask for. Minutes later, Alvin wakes up, rolls over to his side, facing Brittany, and pulling her closer to him.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful!" Alvin whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Thank you!" Brittany whispered back. Alvin placed his paw on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He then kissed Brittany and she kisses him back. "You should go. You know how Dave gets in the morning."

Alvin got out of Brittany's bed and went back to his room. The Chipmunks room still has their bunk beds. They didn't want their beds taken down yet because everyone was too exhausted from yesterday and they all didn't want to be busy for the Chipette's birthday. In the Chipette's room, Jeanette and Eleanor were still asleep and Brittany was already out of her bed and getting dressed. When she was finished getting dressed, the alarm clock went off and Jeanette and Eleanor woke up instantly.

"Happy Birthday, girls!" Brittany told her sisters.

"Happy Birthday, Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor said at the same time. They gave Brittany a hug and Brittany hugged her sisters back.

Jeanette and Eleanor both got dressed and the Chipettes walked out of their new room and into the Kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Chipettes!" Everyone told the girls at the same time.

"Thank you!" The girls said back.

"So what's for breakfast?" Eleanor asked.

"Your favorite, blueberry pancakes." Alvin said.

The Chipettes got excited. They had a feeling this will be a good day for them. They hopped onto the table, in their seats and all of them began to eat. When they were finished eating, they all got started getting ready for school. It was about twenty minutes when everyone was finished getting ready. As they were walking out the door, Simon stopped Jeanette.

He gave her a small purple box. Jeanette opened the box and saw a necklace with a star charm. "I hope you like it." Simon took the necklace out of the box so he can put it on Jeanette.

"I love, Simon! Thank you!" Once the necklace was around Jeanette, she examined it. "Is this real?" She asked.

"Yes, it is!" Simon said.

"I'm full of jewerely this year. Espesually, the bracelet from the island."

"Well, Simone gave you the bracelet. I gave you the necklace."

"I thought that the perfect gem is not compared to my beauty."

"I wanted to get you something special. You're special to me."

"Simon, I don't need a necklace to tell or show me that I'm special. All I want is you. You make me feel special by being you." Jeanette puts her arms around Simon's neck and kisses him. They both pulled away from the kiss and walked out the door, into the car. Dave started the car and went off.

In homeroom, everyone sang Happy Birthday to the Chipettes. Since it was the Chipettes Birthday, Mrs. Ortega decided to have a party for them. Today was a movie day and Mrs. Ortega ordered pizza for everyone. They were aloud to talk and play games during the movie, but they had to do it quietly so the ones who were watching the movie won't be disturbed.

In the gym, Jeanette was waiting for the bell to ring to go to lunch. Alvin was waitng for Brittany to walk out of the wrestling room where the Chipette's have their Wellness class. Ad he was waiting, he thought about doing a special surprise for Brittany. He wanted to make sure that she has a great Birthday. But the problem was he couldn't figure out how to surprise her. He saw Jeanette standing by the bleachers and walk up to her so he could ask for help for Brittany's surprise.

"Jeanette, I need a favor to ask you." Alvin said, now next to Jeanette.

"Sure, what's the favor?" Jeanette asked. The bell finally rang and they both walked to Jeanette's locker so she can put her books away.

"I want to do something special for Brittany's Birthday. "Alvin said as they reached to Jeanette's locker.

"I do have something in mind, but I need Brittany away from that same place."

"We'll just tell her it's your Birthday present. I actually got you something anyway."

"Alvin, you didn't have to get me anything." Jeanette said, already surprised.

"Well, I already have something for Brittany and Eleanor something. So I can't forget you."

Jeanette closed her locker and turned to Alvin. "Okay, here's the deal. We will get Dave and Claire in on it so they will know what's going on. While dinner is setting up, we will take you and Brittany to her surprise."

"You got a deal!"

Jeanette glanced over Alvin's shoulder and saw Brittany headed their way. "We better get to lunch. I don't want Brittany snapping at us when she's hungry." She said.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone about Brittany's surprise. Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Alvin." Alvin walked away and went off to lucnh with his brothers.

"Hey what were you and Alvin talking about?" Brittany said when she reached up to Jeanette.

Her and Jeanette started walking to the cafetiria with the others. Jeanette couldn't figure out how to answer to Brittany's question. "Uh, Jeanette? Are you okay?" Brittany asked, noticing Jeanette staring into space.

Jeanette came back to reality. "Oh, we were talking about your birthday present."

"Oh, what did he get me?" Brittany said excitedly.

"I ain't telling you." Jeanette said with a laugh.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Sorry, Brittany! It's a surprise. It will have to wait at the party."

"Fine!" Brittany said disappointedly.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes got their lunch and sat at a table with Becca. Becca took some pictures of them so that the Chipettes could remember this day. She will be at the party later on tonight. There was no way she will miss their party. As they were finished eating, a familiar face came up to them and gave them each a piece of paper. It was their Driver's ED Teacher who gave them their learners Permit.

"This day is just getting better and better!" Brittany said happily.

Suddenly, Becca's phone beeps. She took out her phone and noticed that there was no number. It was from an unknown person. "Or just weirder and weirder." She said, reading the message.

"what do you mean?" Brittany said with a confused look. Becca gave the phone to Brittany. Brittany looked at the message along with the others.

The message says _The fun begins!_ They had no idea who it was from because there was no caller ID. They thougth it could be a Birthday prank.

"I would just block the caller if I were you." Simon suggested.

"What's the point of blocking if it isn't a threat?" Alvin said.

"Just in case if it is a threat."

"I would just ignore it if it isn't a threat." Becca said. The bell rang and everyone went to their next class.

When the school bell rang. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes ran out of their last class as fast they could. When they got outside, they saw Dave waiting in the car. They all got in and went off home.

 **Sorry it took me a while to get the next chapter. I was out of town for a while. I hope you like this chapter. I will start the next one as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8- The Birthday Party

**Chapter 8- The Birthday Party**

Everybody at the Seville House was there. Toby and Julie and Aunt Jackie , Claire, Becca, Even Ian and Zoe were invited. Everyone was in the kitchen Surrounding the table and the Chipettes, who was getting ready to blow out the Candles. They all began to sing Happy Birthday to the Chipettes.

When they were done singing, it was time to blow out the candles. "Okay girls, on a count to three we'll blow out the candles together." Brittany said.

"One, two, three!" All the Chipettes blew the candles out.

"Cake time!" Alvin said.

"You do know the Chipettes go first, right?" Simon reminded Alvin.

"Brittany, you first, as usual." Alvin said.

"No!"

"What?" Alvin said, confused.

"Britt, why not? You always have the first." Jeanette said.

"Exactlly! I'm aways the first at everything. Its not fair for you guys. You've always been there for me and I'm always here for you. So, Jeanette you have the first piece tonight and Eleanor will have the first piece next year. That way it will be fair."

"Actually, I like the way your thinking Britt." Alvin said.

"I agree!" Dave said, cutting the first piece and placing it on a plate. "But I think it's up to Jeanette."

Jeanette looked at Brittany. Brittany nodded with a smile, telling Jeanette she was okay with it. "Sure, I guess. Thank you Britt!" Jeanette said with a smile.

"I love you guys." Brittany said happily, putting her arms around her sisters, giving them a hug.

Now it is time for the presents. The Chipettes started opening their presents from Dave. The Chipmunks weren't the only ones that got something from Dave. They all unwrapped a small rectangular box. Once it was opened, they all couldn't believe their eyes. You got us new celll phones. Brittany said excitedly.

"Well, you guys did so good with your other phones for emergencys, you proved to me that you guys are ready for a new phone."

"Thanks, Dave!" Jeanette said.

Now it was time for Claire's presents to open. She gave the Chipettes, including the Chipmunks, their own laptops. "We get our own Computers too?" Theodore said happily.

"It was Dave's idea." Claire said with a laugh.

"But the computers are the same rules as the cell phones. I expect you guys to follow them." Dave said with a serious face.

Alvin bought a charm bracelet to go with her necklace. Jeanette wanted a telescope to see the Eclipse so Alvin got her that, which Jeanette was very thankful for. Eleanor wanted the Hunger Games book set and Alvin got her that so she can read the books before she watches the movie.

Simon bought the New Carrie Underwood CD for Brittany. He bought a video camera for Jeanette so she can record the whole intire Eclispe. For Eleanor, he got her a 3D puzzle that can light up.

Theodore bought a box of sewing kits of fabrics and some sewing supplies so Brittany can make more outfits, bought Jeanette Rock Collections with Labels, and bought Eleanor a Sea Monkey kit.

Jeanette bougth Brittany a speacker to listen to her music and bought a photo album since she has photos cluttered up in one drawer.

Brittany bought some Journals since Jeanette loves to write as much as reading and she bought Eleanor or painting set for her crafts.

Eleanor bought Brittany relaxation music for Meditation and she bought Jeanette aa book about How Earth is Changing.

Becca gave the Chipettes a photo that was taken earlier today. The photo was shown all of the girls together. The photo was framed so the Chipettes can place it in their room.

While dinner is getting ready, Jeanette tells Alvin that Brittany is ready for her Big surprise. The reason why the dinner is later than usual is because Dave and Claire are in on it and it was a romantic dinner. Simon was help setting up Brittany's laptop, Brittany waititng for him to get done, patiently. Alvin and Jeanette went up to Brittany and Simon.

Alvin took Brittany's paw and both him and Jeanette took her in front of the Chipettes room where Eleanor was waiting. Brittany was confused. She wanted to know what was going on. "Why am I standing in front of our room?" Brittany asked her sisters.

"You'll see!" Eleanor said with a giggle. Her and Jeanette walked away to eat with the others.

"Are you ready?" Alvin asked with a sweet smile.

"Ready for what?" Brittany asked, still confused.

Alvin didn't say a word. He opened the Chipette's door and both of them walked into the room. In the room was a couple of books in the center of the room, on the floor, with a pillow in each end. On the books was a rose in the center of it that was on the center of the books. A couple of the candles were surrounding the room that made the room smell good and it made the room dim, along with a lamp.

For her party dress, Brittany wa wearing a pink long dress that looked like the on that she wore at the International Music Awards, but this is one has no glitter and it was a little thinner at the bottom. The room was already spotless and it made the room nicer and look more romantic. There were no distractions needed, including phones. Both Alvin and Brittany tunred their phones off so they wouldn't be disturbed. Alvin excorted Brittany to her seat. He sat her down and sat across from her.

On the stack of books, that was used for a table, had pink napkins for Brittany's Birthday color. In front of Alvin and Brittany were small glass plates and sliver utensils. On the plates were two salads for an appetizer, hot dogs, carrets, and green beans for the main course, and for desserts was icecrea which will be saved later so it wouldn't melt. For their drinks, Alvin had a pepsi and Brittany had a glass of water.

This was the only time that Dave will leave Alvin and Brittany alone, as long as they don't do anything. Since Brittany got her first Birthday dinner with Alvin, this was definetaly a night to remember for the both of them. She never would of thought that Alvin will do this for her, unless he had some help. There was one guess that she thought of who helped him out.

"So let me guess, Jeanette helped you plan this dinner" Brittany said.

"Along with the help from the others." Alvin added.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"I wanted to make sure you had a perfect Birthday."

"Just being with you is perfect, Alvin!" Brittany leaned and kissed Alvin, Alvin pulled her in to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a while when someone knocked on the door.

It was Simon. "Hate to break your guy's moment, but it is time for the bonfire." Simon said in the doorway. He walked outside with the others, along with Alvin and Brittany.


	9. Chapter 9- The Bonfire

**Chapter 9- The Bonfire**

It was time for the bonfire. The fire pit was nicely done. It was in the center of the yard, so there could be space to walk around. There were s'mores, stories and conversations. Earlier before the bonfire started. The fire wouldn't start. They tried lighters and matches but they wouldn't work. Since it rained last night, it could be because the wood was still a little wet, so Eleanor suggested to try the cardboard, which worked.

"If it weren't for her, there wouldn't be a bonfire for a long time." Theodore said, relieved with Eleanor's suggestion. Everyone else agreed with Theodore. They were all having a good time and can't wait for the Eclipse to start.

Everyone was sitting away from the fire to watch the Eclipse. They all had to use a camera because they couldn't look directly into the Eclipse or it will damage there eyes or make them go blind. Alvin and Jeanette were talking to Becca. Theodore and Eleanor were playing with a small ball. Simon was setting up for the Eclipse with the telescope that Alvin got for her. Brittany was by the fire pit, roasting her marshmallow to make herself s'mores.

Alvin went up to Brittany to give her a message from Becca. "Becca wanted me to let you know that she had to leave early."

"Why?" Brittany asked as she hopped on the table, making her s'mores.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that there is something wrong from the way she looked."

"It could be something going on at home. She has a lot going on lately."

Alvin didn't bother asking. It wasn't his business. It was almost time for the Eclipse. Simon was setting up the telescope in the tree house. He only needed to attach the lenses to the telescope and point it directly to the moon.

"Simon, have you seen my video camera, along with my stand?" Jeanette asked as she was climbing up the tree house. She found Simon by the tree house window, both the telescope and the video camera with the stand that it was on. There was also a blanket with two pillows that was on top of the blanket. There were a few fake candles that were on each side of the pallet. "What is this?" Jeanette said, surprised.

"I wanted this Eclipse to be special for your birthday. Consider this as an Eclipse date." Simon said.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming up to the tree house. It was Alvin and Brittany. "What are you doing up here? Alvin said with a frown. "Me and Brittany were supposed to see the Eclipse from up here."

"Alvin, I've been planning this surprise for Jeanette about a week." Simon said. Alvin rolled his eyes, still frowning.

"Come on, Alvin. We'll just see the Eclipse from up the tree." Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm and they both went up a different tree.

About a few minutes later, the Eclipse was now beginning. Everyone was now grabbing their phones and cameras and started taking a video. It was hard to look at the Eclipse with the telescope because Simon or Jeanette couldn't look directly at it. Luckily, Simon remembered the eye protected glasses so that they could see the Eclipse through the telescope. They both put them on and watched the Eclipse come into view through the telescope.

The sky and all around everyone was getting darker every few minutes. The only light that were showing was the lights that were inside of the house, the fire that was still burning, the street lights and the light from the video cameras and the cell phones. It has been four minutes since the Eclipse has started. It was about half way over and everyone has been enjoying the amazing moment. It was like someone who was turning the lights out when it became a full Eclipse.

Simon walked behind Jeanette and put his arms around her, after he turned the video camera off for Jeanette. The Eclipse was now over. It has been a long day for everyone. The ones who were invited all went back home. The rest of them went back inside and decided to clean up tomorrow and went straight to bed. Since Dave can trust them, Simon and Jeanette stayed up in the tree house.

They were both sitting down on the blanket, watching the video of the Eclipse. After that Jeanette was putting her arms around Simon's neck. The next thing he knew was that Jeanette leaned in and kissed Simon. They both lay down and continued kissing side by side. This was the perfect night that Jeanette will never forget.

The next morning, Simon and Jeanette were still in the tree house, laying on the pallet. They finally woke up from their sleep. They were the only ones that stayed up half the night so they were extremely tired from a long night. It was weird for Alvin that Simon and Jeanette were staying up in the tree house last night alone.

Alvin climbed up the tree house to let Simon and Jeanette know it was time to clean up from last night's party. "Have you guys been up here all night?" Alvin said, noticing how tired they both were.

"That's none of your concern, Alvin." Simon said.

"I'm just saying I'm liking the new Simon."

"It's not the new me. I just wanted to spend time with Jeanette alone for her birthday."

"Well party's over. Time to get cleaning." Alvin said climbing down the tree house and going back to the house.

"Last night was fun." Jeanette said, resting on Simon's chest a few minutes longer before sitting up to wake herself up a little quicker.

"Considering we've been doing party's and long night concerts, I'm still not used to it." Simon said. Stretching, sitting up with Jeanette.

"It was worth it." Jeanette said, bumping Simon playfully. Simon smiled, thinking about the whole party. Last night was worth it. Spending all night with his love and spending time with her made him even more happy.

"It was worth spending it with you." Simon said. He gave her a sweet smile that made him blush. Jeanette leaned in and kissed him, Simon returning the kiss.

There was still a bit of smoke from the fire so Theodore grabbed the hose, turned it on and just by a few seconds, the smoke faded away quickly. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes did the back yard while Dave and Claire cleaned up inside the house. There were two trash bags full of trash from last nights party. It took the them quicker than they thought and the Chipmunks were all tired, considering how tall they were.

But cleaning wasn't over yet. Now it was time to do the chores, such as, the laundry, dishes, putting the Chipettes presents away and cleaning up the rest of the things that were laying around the house. After everything was cleaned up, everyone relaxed for a while before dinner. Since there was plenty of food from last night and it was all stored in the fridge, tonight was a good night for left overs. Everyone microwaved their left overs while Dave set up the table. They all sat down and ate as soon as dinner was ready. No one talked much during dinner. Maybe because they were still exhausted from the party, plus cleaning all day.

Dave forgot the mail from being so busy. He grabbed the mail from the counter and see what he got from the mail. It was time to pay the bills and the tax's so Simon wrote a reminder so that Dave wouldn't forget them. The last mail was from school. Dave opened the letter and it mentioned a new activity that will be opening sometime this up coming week.

The activity was hosted by an unknown creator. This activity is a donation Benefit for the homeless. All the Chipmunks decided to join, including Becca. The sign ups will be during study hall and lunch only. Whoever couldn't make it to the sign up during those times can sign up after school. The sign ups start Monday and it will continue for 2 weeks.

That evening, it was a scary movie night. Everyone was sitting on the living room couch watching Scream besides Theodore, who still wouldn't watch scary movies. Instead, he is playing Candy Crush on his tablet. Nobody thinks that he will watch any scary movies anytime soon. Even if he tried, he will get too scared or have nightmares.

All the lights were off in the house besides the Chipmunks room, which Theodore was in, playing his game. At least the door was closed or it would of disturbed them and it will be hard for them to watch the movie. Everyone was cuddled up to each other besides Eleanor who was sitting on Dave's shoulder since Theodore was doing his own thing.

It seemed like Alvin was more interested in pigging out with the popcorn than the movie. Crumbs were all over the couch, surrounding Alvin and Brittany. Brittany was getting annoyed with Alvin hogging all the popcorn. But she chose to ignore it so she can enjoy the movie.

As the movie was going, something caught Jeanette's eyes. It seemed like there was a shadow in the window passing their front yard. The figure stopped in the window for a few seconds then moved on by. "Guys, there was something in the window." She said.

"What did you see?" What did you see Theodore said finish with his game and standing next to the couch.

"I thought I saw something in the window."

Everyone get off the couch and decided to look besides Theodore who chose not to look. Instead, he glanced at the movie and saw one scene that disturbed him. "Maybe a scary movie wasn't a good idea." Theodore said, his ears down.

"I'm not seeing anything." Brittany said, standing on the window sill with the others.

"You were just being paranoid." Alvin said. Jeanette decided to agree. They all called it a night and went off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10- Anonymous

**Chapter 10** **\- Anonymous**

It was the weekend before school started and the Chipmunks were having a concert in L.A. Tonight's concert was a duet. The concert was only two hours long because the Chipmunks have school tomorrow. Once concert was over, the Chipmunks began to pack up their things as the fans walked out the door to go home. When they were finished packing up, they all walked out of the stage and walked to the doors where a group of poparazies were.

As they got close to the door to go outside, they saw the poparazies waiting for them. This wasn't a bother to the Chipmunks nor the Chipettes because they deal with them at every concert. All they do is walked through them, ignoring their questions besides Alvin who don't mind answering them. Dave on the other hand doesn't like time being wasted. He doesn't want to deal with Alvin tonight because they all had school tomorrow.

When they were walking out, poparazies began to flash their cameras at the Chipmunks. They all ignored them when one poparazy asked. "Alvin, how close is your relationship with Jeanette?" He asked.

"Relationship?" Jeanette said, confused.

They all were so confused, espesually Alvin and Brittany and Simon. "Excuse us!" Dave said politally with a smile. Dave finally passed through the poparazies, followed by the Chipmunks.

"What was that all about? And why did they asked about a relationship between you two?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"There is no relationship between us. If there was, you guys would of known about it. And FYI, I don't see Jeanette that way." Alvin said.

"Well it is a little strange how they would ask a question like that." Simon said.

"What do you expect? Their like reporters. They'll ask dumb questions that makes no sense at all." Alvin said proving a point.

Simon and Brittany agreed at that. They all hopped into the car and went straight home. It was time for lights out. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes went into their rooms, changing into their pajamas and went into their beds and fell straight to sleep.

It was still dark and Jeanette wakes up to get something to drink. She hopped up on the counter and grapped a cup. She went to the sink and filled a cup with water then took a sip of it. As she was finishing up, she saw something running passed her corner of her eye. Jeanette looked outside to see what it was.

She walked out the back door to look around. There was nothing but darkness from outside. Everything outside was still like it never been moved. She tried to see if she could hear what she saw but there was nothing but silence besides crickets chirping. Jeanette decided to forget about it and go back to bed.

As she turns around to go back inside, Jeanette sees a shadow of a man right in front of her. She stared at the man and the man looks back at her. Jeanette turns back around and runs to the tree house for her life. The shadowed man then chases after her. Jeanette ran as fas as she could and finally caught up to the tree house.

She climbs up to the tree house and slams the door behind her. She blocks the door with a chair and went to a corner and sat there, hoping the shadowed man disapears. Suddenly, the man was trying to open the door and Jeanette becomes more frightened with tears now running down her face. The Shadowed man managed to break into the tree house, Jeanette screaming for her life. The Shadowed man got closer and closer to Jeanette. With a gasp Jeanette wakes up form her dream. She has a sense that she is being followed because this dream didn't just happen just once.

Jeanette thought it was time to take some action. She couldn't take the same dreams any longer. She decided to talk with her sisters about it. When all of the girls were up and getting ready, she let the girls know what was going on.

"How long have you had these dreams for?" Asked Jeanette.

"A few weeks now." Jeanette said, making her bed.

"Why didn't you bother telling us?" Brittany said, getting worried. Usually Jeanette will just tell her sisters everything whats going on, but Brittany doesn't know why Jeanette doesn't do that anymore.

"I thought it would pass by now. I guess I was wrong."

"I wish you would of told us sooner. We have to figure out why you keep having these nightmares."

"Do you think it has to do with the guy and the magazine?" Eleanor said.

"I think so. I keep having these feelings that I'm being watched and followed." Jeanette said, still worrying about her dreams

"Jeanette, we have to make sure this doesn't happen again. We'll talk to Dave after school." Brittany said grabbing her school bag, along with her sisters.

Before heading to school, Jeanette was having a little trouble finding her video camera that Simon got for her birthday. She looked every where that she could think of but it was no where to be seen. "What do you need the camera for anyway?" Simon said, helping Jeanette, along with her sisters and the Chipmunks.

Alvin went out to the front yard to look around for the camera. Jeanette went out to help him. It was nearly time to head to school and they were all runny out of time. At this point, Jeanette was about to give up. There was no way she could ever find it.

"I might as well take the grade. What makes matters worse, it was Simon's gift to me. I would hate to disappoint him." Jeanette said, losing hope.

Alvin gave Jeanette a hug to comfort her. He hates to see his brother's girlfriend feel this way. "It will be okay, Jeanette. We'll see if you left it at school." Jeanette return the hug, feeling a little better. Then, there in front of his eyes, was Jeanette's video camera. "Jeanette? Isn't that your camera?" He asked, making sure.

Jeanette turned around and saw the video camera sitting on the porch swing. "Yes it is!" Jeanette said excitedly. She went up to the porch swing and grabbed the camera. "Thanks, Alvin!" Jeanette said giving him another hug. Alvin return the hug and they both walked back inside to get their school bags once more.

"We found my video camera." Jeanette said, placing her video camera inside her school bag. "But I don't remember it being on the porch swing."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want us be late for school before the semester ends. I'm jusr glad you found it, Jeanette." Simon said, putting his arm around Jeanette, walking out to the car with the others.

Today in Mrs. Ortega's class are doing a research for a topic in the library. For their topic, they have to do a research about who inspires them most and write an essay about it. Everyone in the class has to print their research out and highlight important information of their topic. Once the information has been highloghted, they will start working on their essays.

Of course, Simon and Jeanette were the first to print out their research. They both logged out of the computers and waited patiently for the rest of the class. Brittany was the next to be finished followed by some other students in the class. Then it was Alvin's. Once he was finished researching, he decided to go on Facebook fan page before printing his information out.

Class was nearly over and some of the students were still researching. Mrs. Otrega decided to have the class finish up tomorrow. Alvin finally printed out his research and the bell finally rang and the students went to their next classes. The chipmunks were standing out in the hallway, waiting to go to their next class. Jeanette noticed a lot of students were on their phones.

"It's funny how you see so many people constantly on their phones." Jeanette said, making small talk and killing some time.

"Welcome to the to the 21st centry." Alvin said sarcastically, pulling his phone out of his pocket to see his chipmunk page. On the page, Alvin saw something he never thought he will see on Facebook or online.

"Speaking of being on the phone." Brittany noticed Alvin looking at his phone.

"Alvin, the bell minute bell rang. It's time to go to class." Simon said. Alvin put his phone back into his pocket and followed the others to class.

During lunch, the Chipmunks realized that everyone was being on their phones ot other electronic devices than normal. Some people would look directy at the Chipmunks. They were so confused. This wasn't a normal day for anybody. They just hope it will go away soon.

Becca sat down with the Chipmunks, along with her boyfriend, Jacob. "Hey, Becca! Have you noticed whats been going on with everybody and their phones?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you guys about that." Becca said.

"Whats wrong?" Theodore asked.

"Have you guys seen your Facebook page lately?"

"No, our phones are in our lockers besides Alvin's?" Simon said.

"Here, take a look at this." Becca pulled out her phone and gave it to the Chipmunks. On Becca's phone , it show Alvin and Jeanette kissing the night of the play.

"Do you guys know who could of done this?" Jacob asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Brittany looked straight at Alvin.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it. Alvin said defesnsivlly.

"Are you sure? Because you've been on that page all day today." Jeanette said.

"Yes, I'm Sure! Why would I put that picture online?"

"You tell us, Alvin." Simon demanded.

"Guys, I promise, it wasn't me."

Nobody didn't buy it. The bell rang for the next class. Hours later, school was over. At the Seville house, Becca came over to let them know that the picture was still online. Alvin and Brittany were too busy kissing to be in the coversation.

"Can you please break it up you guys? This is important." Eleanor said, trying to get Alvin and Brittany's attention.

Alvin and Brittany stopped what they were doing and payed attention. "I thought you were mad at him." Jeanette said to Brittany.

"Well what if it wasn't Alvin's fault. What if he has been hacked."

"It is possible." Simon said. The others agreed.

"But how did the Chipmunk page get hacked?" Theodore said.

"I might of accidentally kept myself logged in." Alvin said, remembering that he forgot to logout and shut the computer down.

The others couldn't believe what they just heard. "I take it back. It is your fault." Brittany said, crossing her arms, glaring at Alvin.

"Not nessicarly, Brittany. We need to focus on who hacked the page." Simon said.

"And we need to see who was in the library besides our class." Jeanette said.

"I think I know who it is." Becca said slowly.

"Tanner?" Jeanette suggested. Becca didn't say anything. She didn't want believe it was true.

"Yeah, he would do something like that." Alvin agreed.

"Who's Tanner?" Simon said suddenly.

"Wait, how do you know its him who posted that picture?" Brittany asked.

"Because he goes back to our school. Mom and dad told me the night of your party. They had me come home early so they could tell me personally." Becca admitted.

"You should of told us before then. If we would of knonw sooner, I would have been more careful." Alvin said, still feeling guilty. He wishes he could go back in time and fix everything. Brittany placed a paw on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Guys, who is this Tanner and why would he do something like this to us?" Asked Simon, wanting to know.

"Tanner is my last years boyfriend." Becca explained. "I broke up with him because he was controlling. He wanted to get back together but I refused to. Tanner has been giving me revenge ever since. He just doesn't know when to quit."

"We just need to know how to stop him." Simon said.

"I have a plan." Alvin said, raising his eyebrows with a grin. Everyone leaned in to hear Alvins plan.

The next morning in Dr. Rubin's office, Becca amd the Chipmunks told her everything. They had to miss first period so they could tell Dr. Rubin everything and asked her to have this stopped She finally agreed to it and wrote down a pass for Tanner to have him come down to the office. Now all they needed to do is wait for Tanner. A few minutes later, Tanner finally walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Rubin?" He said. He saw the Chipmunks and Becca in the office with him.

"Yes, I was told that you hacked into the Chipmunks fan page and posted a picture online. Is that correct?" Dr. Rubin explained.

"No. Dr. Rubin. I didn't hack into anyones page or posted a picture on it." Tanner said. Becca didn't believe him one bit. She just hoped Tanner will stop with all this.

"But he did made the fake magazine." Theodore said. Everyone looked at him.

"Thats not what we are talking about right now, Theodore." Simon said.

Dr. Rubin igmored Simon and Theodore. "Thank you for the truth, Tanner. " She said. "You will revieve detention tomorrow for making that fake magazine. The rest of you may go back to class besides Becca. I need to have a word with you."

Tanner and the Chipmunks walked back to class, Dr. Rubin closing the door behind them. They were so glad it was over with but they still couldn't figure out who posted the picture online. Later during lucnh, Alvin deleted the picture so it wouldn't be seen again.

 **Hello guys! I am back. I am very sorry I have been taking so long. I've been dealing with drama lately. Pluss I was out of town to dog sit for someome I know and been gone for vacation. I hope you like this chapter. I will be making a few more chapters then I will be making part 3. Thanks for waiting patiently and for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11-Being Protected Online

**Chapter 11-** **Being Protected online**

Later on that day, the chipmunks decided to delete the Facebook page and make their own website instead. This way they can post their own things so there won't be no press, no copy rights or no photo editings from other people without their permission or someone they cannot trust. Dave was making a phone call to have someone help the Chipmunks out with the website. Simon pulled up his laptop to have it ready so when someone help them set up. About a half hour later, the door bell rang

Dave walked up to the door to answer it. It was, "Toby?" All the Chipmunks said.

"Toby is going to help us set up the website?" Alvin said confused.

"Yeah." Toby said. "I need a new hobby and a job before the baby comes. Online editing is another thing I'm good at."

"Well there is a surprise."

Before Toby could start, the Chipmunks had to plan everything out so they'll know what to put on the website. First, they need to figure out what kind of website they wanted. Obviously, its going to be a social media website. Next, they had to find a great website building service so it will be good for their fans. Eventually they found the right one.

Next, it was time to create a theme and designs to it. The Chipmunks used a Alvin and and the Chipmunks picture. To pay for the website, they started off with five dollars to make it cheap. Now it was time to sign up for the website First, they put the title, which was **Alvin and the Chipmunks**.

The password was a hard one to create because they wanted to make sure it was safe so that no one will login. Simon thought of the perfect password that no one will ever think of. He typed the password in and went to the next step. Just minutes later, the website was fully done. All ideas and designs were setup and now the Chipmunks can do what they want with it. The rules were don't put any personal information online or anything that will get anyone in trouble.

While the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were preparing dinner, they were still trying to figure out the hacker. They couldn't think of anyone in the library who could do that to the Chipmunks.

"Do you think Tanner is lying?" Theodore suggested.

"It doesn't matter. Let just be happy that it won't happen again. How about we enjoy the rest of the evening with some pizza." Dave said.

"I thought we were having Chinese tonight." Alvin said.

"I guess I lied." Dave said with a grin.

When pizza arrived, everyone began to eat. Once everyone was done, the Chipmunks finished up their homework and got ready for bed. Today was a good day for the Chipmunks. The magazine was no more, Becca is free from her ex boyfriend, and the Chipmunks has their own website. Tomorrow was just a new day.

Today Dr. Rubin announced everyone to go to the Auditorium for an assembly around 4th peroid. Around that time, everyone made their way to the Auditorium. They all took their seats and talked before the bell rings. Dr. Rubin was standing on stage, waiting for the bell as well. Once the bell has rung, all the students started going silent and Dr. Rubin began to make her announcement.

First, she wanted to talk about the donation benefits. Whoever has a seventy percent or a sixty won't be able to join unless they raise their grade up to a seventy-five percent. The sign ups ends next Friday, so anybody who wants to join has plenty of time to sign up. If anybody is too late to sign up, won't be able to join until next semester. So, whoever wants to join might as well sign up soon and early as they can before it's too late.

The secon thing Dr. Rubin is going to say is that she is banning any social media websites at West Eastman High. It was so that there will be no cyberbullying at this school again. Some students were okay with this because they don't want anyone getting hurt. Most of the students weren't happy with it at all. Some of them were begging to keep social media. From the time being, those were the new rules and that was final.

In Mrs. Ortega's class, they were talking about how they could be protected online. If being hacked in anyways, delete the mosts and make a new password. Block the cyberbully, tell someone you can trust, try to ignore them as possible, tell and remind yourself that you are not alone.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if its short. I'm not liking the story title of these so I'm going to change them. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12- Working Hard

**Chapter 12-** **Working Hard**

Tomorrow was the last day to sign up for the Donation Benefits. Too many people were joining, not everyone won't be able to join the Donation. Next week will be the first meeting. Everyone will be receiving a letter about the meeting. Tomorrow will be the final sign up after school.

Finals are coming up and there is no way Alvin, Jeanette, and Becca would start a new play. The Finals are in the next few weeks and Becca is the director for the semester so she has no clue what to do. "The film Festival os coming up. We can make the recent play into a film since we can create a short movie for the finals." Jacob suggested.

"And we can help." Theodore added.

"Theodore is right! We are allowed to do it in group anyways." Jeanette said. The others agreed besides Brittany. She hasn't been feeling well all mroning.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm joining the donations with you." Jacob said, making Becca feel a lot better.

The next few weeks everyone will be studying for finals. Mrs. Ortega's class will be researching their passed school work and make a study guide out of them. The study guide will help everyone pass their tests a lot easier. They are allowed to use the study guide for their finals. They are not allowed to use anything else besides that.

Brittany has been feeling sick all day so she won't be able to work on her study guides from any of her classes today. Dave came by to the school and picked Brittany up early so she can get some rest. When they got home, Dave took her temperature and it was a little high than normal, so Dave expects her to get lots of rest so she can get better. Dave took gave her a small bottle of water so she can have plenty of healthy fluids in her system. Later when she wakes up, Dave will give her chicken noodle soup so she will have plenty to eat and this will also help her get better.

Later that day, the Chipmunks were working on their study guides, besides Brittany who is still resting. After long hours of working on study guides, a severe thunder storm was active around their area. They were all getting cold because of the storm. Alvin decided to turn on the heat, but there was one problem. The thermistat wasn't working.

"Well that's just great. Now it is going to be freezing in here." Alvin complained.

"Calm down, Alvin! It's raining outside." Simon getting annoyed already. So much for relaxing after a long day of studying.

"Easy for you to say! It's supposed to be in the 40's all night."

"Alvin, quit shouting! Brittany is still Sleeping."

"Well, it ain't my fault she got hersleft sick.'

"It ain't her fault either. Now keep it down!"

Dave checked the thermistat and it definetally wasn't working. He tried everything je could but nothing worked. "Well guys, it looks like I'm going to have to the store to get a heater. I'll have someone check the thermistat this weekend." He said.

"Can me and Eleanor make hot chocolate and pick a movie while your gone?" Theodore asked.

"Yes and I want you all out of the shower by the time I get back. When the movie is over, it's time for bed. Dave grabbed his keys and head out the door.

When Theodore and Eleanor were done making hot chocolate, they gave everyone there's while the movie was starting. First, Eleanor was getting her shower done, then it was Theodore's. Simon and Jeanette were on the recliner, cuddling each other, keeping themselves warm. Alvin was on the couch with Eleanor as Theodore came back from his shower and sat with Eleanor.

"I'm going to head in the shower. I rather get it over with than get in trouble by Dave." Simon said, letting go of Jeanette and hopping off the couch.

"You might want to make it quick , Si! It's supposed to get colder and you don't want your girlfriend to get cold." Theodore warned him.

"I don't think warming her up after I take a shower is a good idea, Theo."

"Why not?"

"Because, while I'm still wet and I'm near Jeanette, it will just make her get colder and it will make her sick."

"Then when you get back from your shower, I'll warm her up." Alvin offered.

"I don't think that will be necissary. I will be fine." Jeanette said, starting to get cold a while after she finsihed drinking her hot chocolate.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Jeanette. I'm not going to let you freeze to death." Simon said.

It's been a few minutes since Simon was in the shower. To Jeanette it felt like it got colder like Theodore said it was. She was shaking so hard that her teeth were chattering, that Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor could hear.

"I'm not sure waitng is going to help. I'm going to get her a few blankets." Alvin got off the couch and grabbed a few two blankets from the hall closet. He tucked Jeanette in the blankets to help keep her warm.

"I'm going to make more hot chocolate for Jeanette." Theodore got off the couch and made her more hot chocolate and gave it to her. It started to work. Jeanette was getting warmed up again. Theofore went back to Eleanor, cuddling with her.

"Better?" Alvin said, making sure Jeanette is comfortable.

"Much better." Jeanette said with a smile.

Minutes later, Simon was back in the living room with the others. He saw Jeanette bundled up with blankets, sipping on her hot chocolate. He was glad that Alvin helped out. Simon cared about Jeanette so much. He didn't want her to get sick like her sister. He sat on the couch with Eleanor and Theodore.

When Dave came back witht the things to keep him warm, Alvin got out of his shower. Dave bought a space heater, two heating blankets and an extention cord. He plugs in one of the extention cords for the Chipmunks because the cord to the heating blankets are too short. After the blankets were set up, he plugged in the space heater and minutes later, they were getting warmed up.

The movie was now over and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Dave allowed the Chipmunks sleep in the living room for the night and Dave went to sleep in his room. Hours had passed by and Alvin woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He hopped off the couch and looked out the backyard door window.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Alvin heard a voice behind him. It was Jeanette.

"No!" Alvin said.

"Me neither." Jeanette said. They both looked out the window for a while.

"Want to walk around for a few minutes?" Alvin asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure!" Jeanette agreed.

Alvin opened the door quietly and let him and Jeanette ou the back door. They walked longer than expected. They decided to sit in the middle of the grass to take a break from walking. They made a few conversations for a while then went silent. They were too busy enjoy looking up at the starts.

"I'm surprised Simon isn't out here. When there is hardly any lights in the city you can see so many stars in the sky." Alvin said.

"He's really a night owl." Jeanette said. "Brittany would love to see this."

Alvin shook his head at Brittany's name. "I don't know what's up with her. Last year she was so nice and now."

"She's a drama queen?"

"Yeah." Alvin nodded his head.

"Puberty struck her." Jeanette agreed.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Simon is always so stricked like Dave. He doesn't want to try new things and have fun with it. He is always worried about getting in trouble."

"That's Simon for ya!" Alvin agreed. Jeanette laughed.

Alvin and Jeanette looked at each other. They couldn't force themselves to look away. They understood each other in so many ways. Jeanette said something but didn't quite hear her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Her lips were so smooth and warm. It was so hard to break away the kiss. They kissed for a while until Alvin broke the kiss. He doesn't think this wasn't a good idea. "We shouldn't be doing this." Alvin said.

"I know." Jeanette said, leaning in and kissing Alvin again. This time the kiss was much longer than before.

They both broke the kiss and looked at each other. "We should get some more sleep before someone notices." Alvin said.

"Okay." Jeanette agreed. They went inside and layed back down to their orginal spots and fell back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13-Bad Day

**Chapter 13-** **Bad Day**

Ever since the talk with Dr. Rubin, Becca hasn't been very happy the post few days. She would be left alone or kept to herself. Comes to found out, she hasn't been doing well with her school work. Her parents wanted to have a talk with Becca before she heads to school. She sat with her parents in the living room.

"We just got a call from Dr. Rubin." Her father began. "She thinks its best if you don't do any school activiities or the film Festival until you can get your grades up."

Becca began to cry slowly. She can't believe this was happening. Her father can see this is harder for his daughter than he thought. " Sweet heart, its not like we're grounding you. This is not like you to fail classes."

"Is there something bothering you that is keeping you from your grades." Asked Becca's mother.

"I'm afriad what Tanner might do." Becca admitted.

"He's only been back for a few weeks. Has he talked to you or anything?" Her mother asked, just in case she may have missed something.

"No! I have no classes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just focus on your school work." Her father said. Becca nodded and got up, out the door so she can get to school.

Jacob was parked in front of Becca's house, waiting for her. When she got into his car, she didn't say a word to him. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked. Becca didn't respond. "Did I do something wrong?"

Becca shook her head. "My parents got a call from Dr. Rubin this morning. I can't do the Film Festival or any school activities until I get my grades up." Becca said finally.

"If Your failing classes, I will help tutor you." Jacob offered.

"You don't understand, Jacob. I know how to do the work. Its just that I'm so worried what Tanner might do since he's back."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. We both know if he comes near you, he will be in huge trouble."

"We should go. I don't want us to be late." Becca said, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

Becca has been depressed ever since she found out about not being able to be in the activities and won't protect the Chipmunks because of her grades. Today was nothing but a bad day for her. She felt hopeless at this point. Alvin saw Becca sitting alone, seeing her down. Alvin went up to her to see what's up.

"Is Everything okay, Becca?" He said.

"No! Because of my grades, I can't do any activities until my grades are up." Becca said, not knowing what to do.

"That's crazy!"

"What makes matters worse is that I have to take a higher credit classes so I will no longer protect you guys from Tanner."

"Is there anything I can do?" Alvin asked, wanting to help.

"Promise me something, Alvin!"

"Anything!"

"Protect Jeanette for me. Since you and she is in Drama Club, you guys doing a short film, she could be an easy target. Do everything you possibly can to protect her."

"I promise. I will do whatever it takes." Alvin said. This made Becca feel better. She knew she could rely on Alvin. The bell rang for the next class and Alvin and Becca went to their study hall.

Later that day, Zoe was celebrating a party for her new job as a Vet. She was hosting it at a restaurant where they can have parties at. Of course, Ian Hawke was there. Alvin had a feeling that it was Ian's idea for the party. The Chipmunks were surprised, for this long, he didn't do anything to Zoe or she hasn't realized it yet. They noticed how close Ian and Zoe are getting.

"I bet Ian is just using her." Alvin said, his arm crossed, eyeing Ian.

"People change, Alvin. Just give him a chance." Simon said.

Alvin could remember how Ian used his brothers and the Chipettes. He couldn't imagine what he will do to Zoe. Yeah, Zoe was crazy on that island, but she had personal reason. Simon was right, people do change, he just doesn't believe Ian would.

They were still setting up for the party. Jeanette was laying down the napkins and Alvin was setting up the plates. Simon was setting up the utensils and Brittany was setting up the music. Theodore and Eleanor, of course was setting up the food. Dave and Claire were doing the rest while Ian and Zoe were talking.

Ever since the kiss, it's been weird for Alvin and Jeanette. They have been barely talking to each other and doing their own thing. Alvin will wonder what's going on. He feels like they should tell Brittany and Simon about that night of the big storm. But he doesn't know what would happen once they tell them.

"Do you think we should tell Alvin and Brittany about the other night?" Alvin said with a low voice so no one could hear.

"Aren't you worried what the others might say?" Jeanette said.

"More like what Brittany might do."

Jeanette laughed. "I just don't want to ruin our relationship." She said.

"Maybe we should keep it quiet. It didn't mean anything, right?"

Jeanette shook her head. "Besides, it's in the past. It's nothing but a memory."

Alvin and Jeanette didn't talk about it the rest of the day. It's only been a couple of hours since the party started and everyone is helping themselves out with food. Theodore was the first one done and he pulled out his phone out and looked at the Chipmunk website. He was surprised how many reviews they were getting.

"Hey guys! Look how many people has been on our website." Theodore said, happily.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes went up to Theodore and looked at the population. "We have almost a million views." Alvin said with a big smile on his face.

"Someone is excited." Brittany said.

They checked what the comments said on the website and one of the fans want them to sing by video. The Chipmunks agreed and asked what song and the fan said that they wanted them to sing the song that sang at the International Music Awards. One of the Chipmunks pulled their phone out for the recording and someone else pulled their phone out for the music. Once the recording started and the music played, they began to sing the song. When the recording was finished, they posted it on the Chipmunk's website.

In just a few minutes, they had a thousand views and over hundred comments already. They were shocked on how many reviews they've gotten in one video. They can't believe how popular they were. The party was almost over, so the Chipmunks to play along with the music.


	14. Chapter 14-Promises

**Chapter 14-** **Promises**

Everyone helped pack up for Zoe. Today was a long day and the Chipmunks were exhausted. They should be used to parties by now. But it looks like they aren't used to it yet. That doesn't stop them from having parties and celebrating them.

The Chipmunks were sitting on a table in a cornter by a window. They were talking about the Film Festival. Creating a film was harder than they thought. It takes perfect lighting, the right time, they already have the scripts, and they needed to do a lot of editings. As they were finished talking about the film, Brittany gets a call from somoen. She went to the bathroom to answer the call so she can hear a lot better.

The rest of them helped finish packing up, when Brittany came back from her call. "Did you guys heard whats been going on with Becca?" She said with a concerned look on her face.

They all shook heads, besides Alvin. They noticed this. They looked at Alvin, waiting for an explaination. "Alvin? Do you know something?"

Alvin took a deep breath and said, "the other day at lunch, I saw Becca alone, looking upset. She told me that she was failing classes ever since Tanner came back to School. She won't be aloud to do any school activities or the Film Festival until her grades change back up." He expalined.

"I'm going to get the decorations outside." Jeanette said, walking out the door.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Brittany asked.

"I thought you already knew. I promised Becca that I'm not going to let anything happen to Jeanette. Tanner has to go through me first."

With a smile, Brittany puts her arms around Alvin's neck. "You're amazing. With a capital A." She said.

"I'm not that amazing, Brittany." Alvin said, thinking about the kiss with Jeanette,including the troubles Alvin has caused.

Brittany knew what Alvin meant. With another smile, she said. "I forgive you!"

Alvin smiled back and kissed Brittany. "I'm going to check on Jeanette." He said, Breaking the kiss.

"A promise is a promise. Go ahead!"

Alvin walked towards the door. Before going out, Brittany stopped him. "Alvin?" He stopped and turned to Brittany. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Alvin said. He walked out the door and found Jeanette taking down the decorations.

"I don't what to do at this point." Jeanette said, taking the rest of the decorations down. "I'm losing all hope. I'm just going to let Tanner win."

Alvin put his paws on both Jeanette's cheeks. "Everything os going to be okay. You are way better person than Tanner. Don't let anyone tell you differently.

Jeanette looked into Alvin's eyes. She was waiting for someone to say that to her. She is happy to have Alvin and Simon in her life. Jeanette feels stronger than before now. She promised herslef that she won't let anything get in the way of that. She suddenly feels free now. Alvin puts his paws down and they both went inside with the decorations.

Jeanette went to Simon to help him with the rest of the decorations. Simon notices that Alvin and Jeanette has been having personal conversations latley. "Is everything okay, Jeanette?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Becca." Jeanette said.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"There is nothing to say, Simon. I'm okay." Jeanette and the others helped put everything in Zoe's trunk before heading home.

At the Seville house, everyone was doing their own thing. Tonight is the night to relax. Dave and Claire was watching TV. The Chipmunks were setting up a board game. While waiting, Alvin was on the Chipmunks website to see the reviews of the video. One of the comments said something that Alvin wasn't expecting to see on their website. "Oh, boy!" Was all Alvin could say.

"what's wrong?" Brittany said.

"You might want to see for yourself."

The Chipmunks saw the comment saying something about Alvin and Jeanette. It said, _Will Alvin and Jeantte become a thing?_

"Well thats just great." Simon said with disappointment, walking away.

"What's your deal?" Jeanette said, confused.

"Its just what we need. A fan war."

"Oh come on, Simon. How would they know anything. They have no proof." Alvin said.

"Yea, they just want to see Alvin and Jeanette a couple. We know that is not going to happen. Just ignore them." Brittany explained.

Alvin made a comment, telling the fans that there is nothing going on between him and Jeanette. After a day, the views about Alvin and Jeanette dies down. They decided to stay off the enternet for a while. For dinner they all had a family dinner night. This way they will enjoy night before the weekend ends.


	15. Chapter 15-Confession

**Chapter 15-** **Confession**

Simon was on his way to lunch when someone steps in a puddle and splashes water on him. He goes to the bathroom to get himeslef cleaned up. Alvin was on top of the stairs, heading to the cafiteria. He was waiting for most of the students to clear the halls so he won't get trampled on. As he looked down to see if it was clear at the bottom, he saw a guy with a magazine, showing him and Jeanette the day of Zoe's party.

"Dude!" Alvin said, getting the teenage boy's attention. "How much for the magazine?"

"This magazine is not for sale." said the teenage boy.

"I will give you thirty for it."

"Sorry! Dude! I need the money. Give me fifty for it."

"Done!"

Alvin didn't want anyone to see the magazine. He tried to hide it by folding it. Folding it was no good. He was too small and the magazine was too big. So he tried to find a way to get rid of it.

Simon walked towards Alvin. He went to a panic, looking around, figuring out a way to get rid of the magazine. Then, he spotted a trash can. Alvin hopped up on the side of the trash can and threw the magazine and ran straight to lunch.

Simon was cleaning himself up with a paper towel after someone steppped in a puddle and got him all wet. "People really should watch where their going." He said to himself. "They should know an eight in chipmunk goes to this school by now."

He hopped on to the edge of the trash can and threw away the paper towel. Then he saw two chipmunks that looked like they were about to kiss. "No! It can't be." He whispered.

Simon grabbed the magazine and hopped off of the trash can to go a better look at the front cover. He saw Alvin and Jeanette right on the front page. He flipped through the pages and found a page where it talked about Alvin and Jeanette. He read it for a moment and couldn't believe what he was reading.

He folded the magazine neatly and walked to the cafiteria with anger. Simon looked all over the cafiteria and Alvin was no where to be seen. So he went outside to look for him.

When he got outside, Simon looked around once more and finally found Alvin talking to his friends at a table. Simon marched towards the table. "Alvin, I need to talk to you." He said when he reached to the table.

"Sure! What is it?" Alvin said.

"Alone?" Simon said, griding his teeth, getting angrier.

"Si, what you can say to me you can say to my friends."

"Alvin, I'm not in the mood."

"Ugh, okay fine." Alvin hopped off the table and him and Simon walked by the corner of the building. "Okay, what's your problem?"

Simon ignored Alvin's question. "What is this?"

"A magazine." Alvin said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not playing games, Alvin. Why is there a picture of you and Jeanette that is about to kiss on the cover of a magazine?"

"We weren't about to kiss, Simon."

"Oh really? Care to explain then?"

"I was comforting her. When found out about Becca failing class, it made Jeanette upset because she felt alone. I was just being there for her. I promised Becca I would."

Simon began to calm down after Alvin's explaination. "Thanks for telling me. I'm going to get something to eat before the bell rings."

That night Jeanette and Simon were doing the dishes. Simon couldn't stop thinking about the magazine. It was the picture that was getting to him. It was the way that they were looking at each other. It was bothering him too much.

"Is there somethimg going on between you and Alvin?" He asked, getting one last dish done.

"No." Jeanette, helping Simon dry them.

"I saw the way you were looking at each other, Jeanette."

"Simon, there is nothing going on between us."

"Are you sure?"

Jeanette threw the rag on the counter, now getting angry. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said.

"Its just what the magazine showed and what people are saying online."

"oh, so you don't believe me?"

"I just want to know the truth."

"I am telling the truth. If there was something going on between us, I would let you know." Jeanette said, raising her voice.

"Well, what if the magazine is telling the truth."

"It's a stupid magazine, Simon! What are you going to believe? Your own girlfriend or a dumb article with a bunch of fake information on it. Give me a rest, Simon!" Jeanette walked quickly to her room and shut the door.

Brittany couldn't help but hear the whole thing. She never saw Jeanette angry in her life, maybe a little aggrivated, but never angry. This scares her. She went up to Simon to fix this.

"I know my sister, Simon." She said. "You would know if something was going on between them. She wouldn't have the heart to hurt you like that. Yeah, people might think and see differently online but we know Jeanette and I trust Alvin that he won't do anything like that to me."

"I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Jeanette. But wait until she has time to cool off first."

Simon nodded in agreement. He feels like Alvin and Jeanette are hiding something from him. He wants to ask but he doesn't want to cross the line with Jeanette again. He don't want to feel like it was wrong either. He decides to stay out of it.

Alvin and Jeanette were working on the film. Since it was a week away, they began to edit it before going to bed. Simon saw them laughing as they were messing around with the editing software. Simon was beginning to get jelous. Him and Jeanette don't together anymore. He misses that.

He still felt bad for making Jeanette mad earlier. He wanted to apologize since she is in a better mood. "Jeanette, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jeanette walked up to Simon to see what he wanted. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you angry earlier. I've crossed the line with you."

"I forgive you, Simon. You just need to trust me, okay? I know how much you care about me. But not like this."

Simon gave Jeanette a kiss to make it up to her. They all decided to call it a night and got to bed.


	16. Chapter 16-Taking a Break

**Chapter 16-** **Taking A Break**

Today was the first day of Donation opening. They were all preparing clothes, toys, food products, and more. Simon thinks that Jeanette didn't want to be with him, but wants to be with Simone.

"Do you think Alvin and Simone are a lot of like?" Simon asked Brittany?

"Why do you ask?" Brittany said.

"Because ever since Simone was around, it made me think of Alvin. They are both care about fun and don't care about rules and Jeanette seems to like that."

"Simon, Jeanette is the romantic type. Thats what made you guys close after the rescue on the island. It has nothing to do with Alvin or Simone."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hey, do you mind helping me with my math? Finals are coming up and I really want to pass my math Final."

"Sure!" Simon said.

Pubilicity was still going on. It's not only on the Chipmunk website now. It's all over the enternet and the radio. Nobody doesn't know why everyone care about it so much. It was starting to get on everyones nerves, especially Simon.

Simon wasn't being himself lately. He would complain about it the most. There had to be a way to stop all this talk about Alvin and Jeanette. They managed to get rid of the publicity by deactivating the Chipmunks account.

Dave decided to take a break with performing for a while. It was time to focus on more important things like working on their finals. Dave called a few people to let them know that the Chipmunks won't be able to perform for a while. So Dave is canceling every performance and interviews that they booked.

Since all the drama has died down, the Chipmunks could focus on their studying and homework for the Finals. Simon was helping Brittany with her math so she could pass her Math Final. With Simon's help, Brittany will pass her math final for sure.

With all the pictures, reviews, and Theories about Alvin and Jeanette's relationship, they all decided to watch a little TV before cooking dinner. Dave was flipping through channels while Theodore and Eleanor get some snacks. The others were waiting patiently in the living room.

Tonight couldn't be any better. They don't have to deal with rumors anymore. It just felt like any other day at the Seville house. They finally get to move on with their lives. Dave found Celebrity News that they can watch.

On Celebrity News, right their in sight, was a picture of Alvin and Jeanette kissing the night of the storm when they were sitting outside after their walk. This wasn't a fake photo that was edited. It was completely real. Neither Simon or Brittany couldn't believe their eyes. This made Alvin and Jeanette feel more guilty about the kiss.

"Simon, this is not what you think." Alvin said, trying to explain to Simon that it's not a big deal.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just now finding out about this." Simon said, ferious.

"Alvin! Why didn't you tell us about this?" Brittany said with disapointment and anger.

"Because that kiss means nothing to us." Alvin said.

"Doesn't mean nothing? I find that really hard to believe." Simon shook his head and walked out the door.

"Simon!" Jeanette said, following him. "Simon, we didn't mean for this to happen."

"You can't tell me that it doesn't mean anything when I can see it right there on the screen and you didn't bother saying anything about it."

"I'm telling you the truth." Jeanette can see that Simon wouldn't believe her once again.

"Then why did you hide it from me? I would of understand. You didn't have to keep it from me."

"I thought that you wouldn't forgive me."

"If you told me in the first place, I would of. Hiding this from me is another."

"I'm so sorry, Simon." Jeanette said, starting to tear up.

"Do you have feelings for him."

"No! I don't!"

"Tell me the truth." Simon said, not sure if he believes her or not.

"I am telling the truth. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you kept it from me."

"what else do you want me to say?"

"I think we should take a break."

"I don't think we should take, Simon." Simon looked at her confused. Not knowing what she meant. "I think we should break up."

"What?" Simon said in shock.

"You are not the Simon I fell in love with."

"Jeanette!" Simon said, wanting to explain. He couldn't make out what to say to Jeanette. He would open his mouth without saying a word. "Please don't do this to me." Was all he could say.

"Why? Give me one good reason!"

"Because I still love."

"But you think I'm not in love with you. If you were in love with me, you would listen to me. You would be on my side. We are done, Simon."

"I'm so sorry, Jeanette. I wish I could take it all back."

"I wish me and you have never met." Jeanette said. "None of this would never happened in the first place."

Jeanette didn't say another word. She walked away from Simon them sat in front of a bush where her and her sisters played war at the day when someone came by to fix the Thermistat.

Simon was just standing there, couldn't believe what he just heard from Jeanette. He stood there a while longer then went inside.

"Now do you believe us?" Alvin said with his arms crossed, angrly. He turned away from Simon and hopped on the chair to watch a movie with the others.

"What's Jeanette doing?" Eleanor said with a worry look on her face, looking out the back door window.

"Outside next to the bush." Simon said, feeling depressed.

"I have a bad feeling about something. I don't want her being alone out there."

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing to worry about." Theodore said.

"Still! It's not like her being alone out there." Eleanor saw Jeanette sitting by the bush where the snake whole was near.

"She'll be fine, Eleanor." Brittany said. "Let her have time to calm down."

Outside, Jeanette was still in one place. She was starting to feel better for what she said to Simon. But she knew was true and that was the end of it. But she wanted to apologize to Simon inside, Eleanor was still standing by the back door. Then Jeanette and felt something grabbed her and mde her scream.

"NO!" Eleanor yelled and ran outside. The others jumped to their feets and followed her, including Simon, who was panicking when he heard Jeanette and Claire were right behid them. When they reached Jeanette, they saw a snake, wrapped around Jeanette, and crushing her.

"Chipmunks, get back as far as possible." Dave said, trying to free jeanette with his hands and trying to pull the snake off of her. The Chipmunks did what they were told, but Alvin ran back inside.

Dave was trying as best as he could, still trying to pull the snake off of her, Claire doing the same but it was no use for them. The snake was too strong. Then Claire grabbed her cell phone and called the new Vet place that opened over the summer, where Zoe now works. They all hoped someone would help and quickly.

"I can't breath!" Jeanette said, grasping for air. She tried to push the snake off of her to break free. The the snake squeezed, the more Jeanette got weaker and weaker.

Alvin ran to the room, looking everywhere to find something that will kill the snake. Then he thought for a second and found the he headed. Alvin pulled his drawer and grabbed his pocket knive that Dave gave to him. Then he ran back outside.

When Alvin reached to Jeanette and snake, he jabbed the nife through the snakes heart. The others pulled the snake off of Jeanette as it was dying. Jeanette could breathe I little more easly but she still in a lot of pain and still having trouble breathing.

"Eleanor, Brittany. Go get a blanket for me." Dave said.

Brittany and Eleanor ran inside the house to get the blanket. Theodore was panicking, hoping Jeanette won't die. Simon was with Claire and Jeanette, giving Jeanette confort. "Please don't leave me." Jeanette crying in pain.

"I'll never leave." Simon said crying as well, holding her gently in his arms. "I never have and never will." Claire was still on the phone with the someone.

Back at the Vet, Zoe was talking to Ian. "Thanks again for the food. You've been very helpful." Zoe said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not going to let you starve all day while working hard on your new job." Ian said with a laugh.

Zoe laughed as well. Then both her and Ian leaned in, lips barely touching, when Zoe's cell phone rings in her pocket. "Hello, this is Zoe." She said when she answered the phone. Another woman talked another line, sounding concered. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I can't understand." Then a shocked and scrared look apeared on Zoe's face. "I'm on my way." She hung the phone, put it in her pocket and grabbed the keys and walked fast towards the door.

"Zoe, what is it?" Ian said, concerned.

"It's Jeanette. She got bit and attacked by a snake." Zoe said, grabbing the door knob.

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know but I have to go before something worse happens." Zoe walked out the door, unlocked the vet truck, and opened the door.

Ian followed right behind her and said. "Zoe, wait!" Zoe turned her head and looked at Ian. "I'm coming with you."

"Alright, but we have to move quickly." Zoe and ian got into the car and headed to the Suville house.

When Brittany and Eleanor grabbed the pillow, they ran back outside and handed it to Dave. Dave and Simon picked up Jeanette gently as possible, placing her in the blanket. Dave carried Jeanette inside with Claire and the Chipmunks behind him.

"She is still having trouble breathing." Claire said, hoping they have more time.

"Don't worry they should be here soon." Dave said, trying to be calm he possibly can so he won't scare Jeanette.

Zoe and Ian finally arrived at the house. "They are here." Eleanor said. Both Zoe and Ian ran inside while Dave opened the door.

"Where was she when this happened?" Zoe asked.

"In the back yard by the bushes." Dave explained.

"We have to take her down to the animal hospital immediately before it's too late. Place her in the back seat. Ian, you drive while I take care of Jeanette in the back."

Zoe grabbed ahold of the pillow carefully while Dave did the same and walked out the door and put Jeanette in the back. Zoe and Ian get into the truck and Dave and the Chipmunks got into Dave's car, following them.

Ian drove as fast as he could to the animal hospital. Zoe placed another blanket on Jeanette to keep her warm from the freezing vehicle. "Her breathing is getting worse." She said. "It's getting weaker.

"Okay, we're almost there." Ian said, driving faster.

Zoe placed a tiny breathing mask on her face so Jeanette can breath properly. After that, Jeanette slowly closed her eyes.

"She's not breathing." Zoe went to a panic. "How far are we?"

"About a minute away."

Zoe placed two of her index fingers on Jeanette's chest, doing compressions. "It's okay, Jeanette. We're nearly there."

As Ian reached to the hospital, followed by Dave, Claire, and the Chipmunks. Zoe and Ian got out of the truck, grabbed Jeanette from the back, and took her inside, gently placing her in a room, while the other Vets were waiting.

The others followed, but one of the other doctors said that they had to stay out of the room. They did what they were told besides Simon. He tried getting inside but the first vet shut the door when Alvin grabbed Simon and Dave put his hand in front of Simon, keeping him from getting inside.

Simon yelled for Jeanette with tears streaming down his face.

To Be Continued!

 **This is the last Chapter of this story. I hoped you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You guys are the best. Part 3 will Be coming soon.**


End file.
